Uchiha no Uzumaki
by chtite-Belette
Summary: encore de la romance au pays des ninjas, du shonen-ai et plein de mystére
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha no Uzumaki ( ou comment on fait quand on a pas d'idée pour le titre)**

Dislaimer: Comme d'hab., ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux les pauvres, ils sont la propriété de Kishimoto-sama.

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : shonen-ai parce que je ne mettrai de lemon.

OOC (comme d'hab.)

en Italique ce sont les pensées des persos.

rating: j'ai mis T je pense que ça ira

Avertissement: comme j'ai dis que c'est shonen-ai pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris ça veux dire homophobes s'abstenir, maintenant que tout le monde est prévenu on peut commencer .Bonne lecture

Une petite mise en situation:

Après de longs combats et de nombreux morts l'Akatsuki a été vaincue.

Quelques membres ont réussit à survivre dont Itachi. Il a disparut après son combat contre Sasuke.

En parlant de Sasuke, il est retourné à Konoha. Pendant son combat contre Itachi, Naruto et toute l'équipe de recherche a débarqué. Comme on parle de Naruto vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'est pas resté en place. Il s'est mêlé au combat permettant à Itachi de fuir, lui qui était bien mal en point.

Naruto et Sasuke ce sont battus pendant de longues heures. A la fin du combat Sasuke est partit en direction du village avec les autres.

Pendant quelques jours il fut interrogé sans arrêt par les ANBU, puis finalement Tsunade lui permit de vivre en liberté. Cependant il ne pouvait quitter le village qu'en de rares exceptions et toujours accompagné.

Chapitre 1 :

Sasuke, Sakura et Sai revenaient du terrain d'entraînement numéro trois et comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble Sasuke et Sai étaient à deux doigts de se battre.

- Sasuke-kun tu sais bien que ton sabre ne peut rien contre ma nouvelle technique même si tu utilise le chidori tu n'arriveras à rien.

- …

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux à tout prix t'en servir.

- …

- A la limite je préférais encore quand je m'entraînais avec Naruto-kun et que tu n'étais pas là.

S'en était trop pour lui, Sasuke se retourna pour envoyé son poing à la figure de Sai. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir Sakura s'était déjà chargée de le faire taire et le pauvre gisait quelques mètres plus loin.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui.

- Laisse Naruto où il est, ne parle plus de lui devant moi. C'est bien clair ?

Naruto…Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce nom qui lui faisait mal. A part Sakura personne n'osait le prononcer en sa présence. Vu dans l'état dans lequel ça le mettait il valait mieux éviter.

Sasuke abandonna là ses deux camarades. Il était décidé à rentrer chez lui mais en passant dans la grande rue, il arriva devant ce fameux appartement en face duquel il s'arrêtait souvent depuis sont retour.

Comme il passait aussi devant chez Ichiraku il décida de faire escale pour y manger. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il avait pris goût au ramen et quoi de meilleur que ceux d'Ichiraku comme aurait dit son amis absent.

Après avoir payé, il partit en direction du ponton où il allait quand il était plus jeune. Il s'assit en laissant aller ses pensées.

_Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça. Je pensais avoir tout prévu, j'me suis trompé . C'était un plan trop parfait. J'aurais acquis la puissance dont j'avais besoin, j'aurais accomplit ma vengeance et peut-être après j'aurais pu…lui dire…_

_D'accord j'ai augmenté ma force mais s'il n'était pas intervenu j'aurais eut ma vengeance. C'était à moi de le faire …pas à lui…et il serait encore…_

_Quel idiot…qui aurait pu croire qu'il…_

_Non, l'idiot dans l'histoire c'est moi. Si j'avais réagit autrement ce jour là, tout serait différent aujourd'hui. Il serait encore avec nous…avec moi._

_Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Pourquoi je fais du mal aux gens que j'aime ?_

_Pourquoi ça me fais aussi mal ?_

_La meilleure chose à faire maintenant c'est oublié tout ce qui c'est passé._

_C'est ça ! Oublié ça fera moins mal._

A force de ressasser le passé, il fini par s'endormir.

Un peu plus tard:

- …e…ke…ske…Sasuke…Réveille toi Bordel.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour découvrir une Sakura pleine d'inquiétude penchée sur lui.

- Ah, ben enfin! J'me demandais ce qui avait pu t'arriver ça fait un quart d'heure que j'essaye de te réveiller.

- Oh…

- Allez, rentre chez toi, tu vas tomber malade. Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu foutais là ?

-…Je pensais…

Sakura parut comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Son regard s'emplit soudain de tristesse.

- Tu pensais à lui…à Naruto, Sasuke frémit en entendant ce nom, tu n'y peux rien c'est ainsi.

- Mais si j'…

- Non, ça n'aurait rien changé, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique, il s'est produit ce qui devait se produire et c'est tout.

Depuis que Sai remplaçait Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura se parlaient un peu plus que par le passé. Sans doute le vide que laissait leur ami les avait-il poussé à se confier l'un à l'autre de temps en temps.

- Rentre chez toi…ça vaudra mieux.

- …

Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble et au moment de se séparé Sakura ajouta :

- Un jour tu me diras ce qui c'est passé « ce jour là » ?

Sasuke resta silencieux et se retourna pour rentrer chez lui en levant une main en l'air.

_peut-être_

En arrivant il ressentit la douleur de s'être endormi à même le sol et la fatigue de l'entraînement alors il se mit au lit.

Depuis « son » départ les jours se succédaient les uns après les autres, tous semblables. Il n'avait effectué que quelques missions de bas niveau et n'était plus ressortit du village depuis son retour.

Il avait intégré la Team Kakashi et s'entraînait presque tous les jours avec Sakura et Sai. D'ailleurs il avait du mal à supporter ce dernier, comme Naruto avant lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait une impression étrange.

Alors qu'il se tournait, il se trouva face à la photo de l'équipe sept.

Il la prit entre ses mains et la regarda un long moment. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Une boule se forma dans son estomac.

Il repensa à « ce jour ». Si seulement il n'avait pas dit ces mots. Si seulement…

Pourquoi fallait t-il toujours qu'il dise l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait.

Il reposa la photo sur le bord de la fenêtre.

_Je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça. J'ai fait trop de mal. Je dois au moins essayer de réparer et lui dire._

_Demain je partirais._

* * *

_**Voilà j'espére que ce premier chapitre vous a plus au moins un peu.**_

_**Comme d'habitude désolé pour les fautes j'en ai déjà corrigé pas mal mais il doit en rester je pense.**_

_**Sinon quelques petites questions:**_

_**A votre avis où est Naruto?**_

_**Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé entre Sasuke et Naruto?**_

_**Quelques réponses au prochain chapitre**_

_**A plus pr la suite et n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews**_

_**note: suite aux reviews le chapitre ci-dessus a subit quelques corrections.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir.**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 2 :

Après une nuit mouvementée Sasuke se réveilla, bien résolu à mettre ses affaires en ordre et à partir. Il se leva d'un pas déterminé.

Aux environs de midi, après avoir rapidement mangé chez Ichiraku, il entreprit de faire son sac.

Alors qu'il était en train de terminer ses préparatifs il fut interrompu par une visiteuse inattendue :

- Sasuke pourquoi t'es pas venu à l'entraînement ce mat…Mais tu fais quoi là ?

- Bonjour. Bien et toi ?

-Oui, oui bonjour, ça va ? Alors tu réponds ? Tu fais quoi ?

- …

- Réponds-moi.

- Je pars.

- Ne me dis pas que…Oh non Sasuke tu reste ici. Tu ne peux pas sortir du village, tu le sais. Tsunade-sama t'as prévenu non ?

-Eh ben c'est ça. Vas-y, voir mémé Tsunade et racontes lui que le pauvre Sasuke veux encore une fois quitter le village.

- …

- Quoi ? C'est bien ce que tu avais l'intention de faire?

-Mais je…

- Quoi ? Hurla t-il

- Ca changera quoi si t'y vas hein ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, j'aimerai bien savoir ? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi la dernière au courant ?

- …Ecoute Sakura, je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça, reprit-il calmement, je dois régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute.

- Vas au moins voir Tsunade-sama.

- Je te laisse t'en charger, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça, tu lui expliqueras très bien toute seule.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sakura arriva à bout de souffle dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation mais fut surprise de la réaction de son professeur. Elle pensait qu'elle chercherait un moyen d'arrêter l'Uchiha et au pire de l'emprisonner

- Oh, il est donc parti à sa recherche…

- Oui. Que doit-on faire ?

- Rien, c'est parfait. J'avais envisagé cette option. Tout ce passe comme prévu. Tu peux disposer, merci de m'avoir avertie.

Tout était prés, Sasuke endossa son sac et prit quelques kunais en plus.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre où reposait la photo de l'équipe sept, la pris une dernière fois en main et la reposa face contre terre.

Puis il sortit en ferment la porte de sa résidence.

Au moment où il passa la porte du village il pensa_: Je reviendrais avec lui ou je ne reviendrais pas_.

Sasuke marchait depuis plusieurs heures. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas encore réfléchit. Il décida de faire une pause et comme à chaque fois qu'il était seul depuis que Naruto n'était plus là, il repensa à cette journée où il avait perdu la personne la plus cher à son cœur.

Flash back :

Ca faisait quelques jours que Tsunade avait permis à Sasuke de se promener librement dans Konoha.

Ce jour là, lui et Naruto s'entraînaient en vue d'une prochaine mission.

Au bout de longues heures d'un combat acharné ils mirent fin à la séance. Ils décidèrent de reprendre leur souffle à l'ombre des arbres du terrain.

- Arrêtons nous là ou je te mettrais la pattée.

- Je dois reconnaître que…t'est toujours aussi faible dobe, termina Sasuke avec un micro sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Hey !!! Ne me traite pas d'abruti, abruti.

Puis le silence s'installa. Néanmoins Naruto était quelque peu gêné. Il regardait Sasuke avec insistance depuis un moment déjà et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Le jeune Uchiha s'en aperçut assez rapidement.

- Bon, tu vas attendre encore longtemps ?

- De …De quoi ?

- Ca fait un quart d'heure que tu me regardes et que t'essayes de parler alors j'me demande si tu comptes parler un jour.

- …Je…C'est à dire que je…, il souffla un grand coup, je…tu…

- Je les connais les pronoms personnels, annonça le brun qui perdait patiente.

- Oh, ça va hein. Ce n'est pas facile à dire pour moi. C'est sûr toi avec la tonne de fille qui te tourne autour tu dois avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation et des réponses préfabriquées à la pelle. Moi c'est la première fois que je vais dire un truc pareil alors c'est plutôt difficile. Je suis presque sûr de ta réponse mais tant pis ça fait trop longtemps que je me tais.

- …

- Pour moi tu…tu es bien plus qu'un ami. J'ai mis longtemps à me l'avoué mais ton départ chez Orochimaru me l'a fait réaliser…Je t'aime Sasuke…Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Sasuke était resté bouche bée fasse à la déclaration qu'il avait d'entendue. Il s'était reprit bien vite. Au plus profond de son cœur, caché sous d'autres sentiments bien plus marqués il avait espéré une telle déclaration mais il en avait eu peur aussi. Peur de le voir disparaître comme son clan, peur de lui faire du mal, peur du regard des autres, peur d'exprimer ses sentiments, peur de…

_Le mieux pour ne pas souffrir est de le repousser,_ c'est ce qu'il avait pensé à l'époque, alors il lui avait dit la première chose qui lui avait passée par la tête.

-Tu crois quoi, reprit-il, les mecs ce n'est pas mon truc et puis qui voudrait de toi espèce de renard dégénéré.

Sur ce il se leva et pris le chemin de sa maison. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait blessé. Il croyait que c'était un moindre mal par rapport à celui qu'il pensait devoir endurer s'il avait accepté les sentiments du blond…en tout cas à l'époque.

fin du flash back

_**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus malgré que ce soit assez court mais ce découpage me paraissait le mieux par rapport aux chapitres suivants qui seront je pense un peu plus long.**_

_**Une fois de plus désolé pour les fautes car il doit certainement en rester un paquet.**_

_**A plus pour un prochain chapitre**_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un chapitre de plus, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 3 :

Naruto était allongé sous un arbre. Il regardait le ciel avec ses yeux teintés de rouge.

Flash back :

Naruto était resté sur place. Au moment où les mots de Sasuke s'étaient imprimés dans son cerveau il avait sentit la terre se dérobé sous ses pieds. Son cœur s'était brisé en des milliers de particules.

Il n'était, à présent, empli que de tristesse et de souffrance. Bien sûr il s'attendait à ce que Sasuke le repousse mais pas aussi violemment. Même s'ils avaient eu beaucoup de différents il pensait au moins que Sasuke le considéraient comme un ami. Visiblement il s'était trompé.

Il se décida à rentré chez lui. Pour une fois se retrouver seul dans son petit appartement lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Pendant une semaine il ne sortit pas. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il avait trop d'appréhension, peur de le croiser, de devoir affronté son regard. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien…pas encore.

Finalement il se dit qu'il devait quitter le village, c'était sa seule option. Mais Tsunade ne le permettrait pas, il allait avoir une mission dans quelques jours c'était donc impossible d'en demander une autre maintenant.

Il entreprit de faire un peu de ménage.

Cela lui permettrait peut-être de se changer les idées.

C'est alors que dans un coin du mur, il découvrit une petit cache où se trouvait une vieille boite en fer. Ne pouvant contenir sa curiosité, il la sortit de son antre, alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit et l'ouvrit.

Elle contenait de vieilles lettres jaunies par le temps et quelques photos.

Il saisit la première lettre et commença à lire:

_Minato,_

_Voilà déjà un mois que tu es rentré à Konoha. Tu me manques terriblement, j'aimerai tant que tu sois prés de moi en ce moment._

_Si je t'écris c'est parce que j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. J'espère que tu l'accueilleras avec joie, quoi qu'il en soit même si tu n'es pas d'accord je le garderais._

_Donc voilà, je suis enceinte, de toi bien évidemment, et je veux garder cet enfant._

_Il est la preuve de notre amour et je ne peux retirer la vie à un petit être innocent qui n'a rien demandé à personne._

_J'aimerai que tu me dises ce que tu en penses._

_J'ai besoin de toi, nous avons besoin de toi._

_Je t'aime_

_Kushina._

Il se demandait qui pouvait être ce couple, et ce que le dit Minato avait bien pu répondre. Il eu bien vite sa réponse, il prit la lettre suivante et continua sa lecture.

_Ma chère Kushina,_

_Je suis si heureux. Tu portes notre enfant et c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire._

_Je serais avec toi. Tu sais à quel point il me tardait d'être père moi qui n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître mes parents._

_Je voudrais que tu viennes vivre avec moi, on achètera une maison quand le bout de choux sera là et nous pourrons vivre heureux en famille. C'est le seul bonheur qui me manque dans la vie._

_Je veux te voir, je t'aime._

_Minato._

Ainsi il avait donc eu un enfant, qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Il devait retrouver le couple et leur redonner cela ou le cas échéant à leur enfant.

Mais comment faire pour savoir de qui il s'agissait ?

Alors l'idée lui vint, il regarda les quelques photos qui reposait au fond de la boîte au trésor.

C'est alors qu'il eut la surprise de sa vie.

Ce Minato il ne le connaissait que trop bien, et pour cause, son visage, graver dans la pierre depuis de nombreuses années, surplombait le village.

Le yondaïme : ce personnage mythique du village qu'il admirait tant pour avoir sacrifié sa vie pour sauver le village.

Il avait donc un fils.

La plus grosse surprise arriva à ce moment précis. Il tenait une autre photo entre ses doigts, celle d'un nouveau né endormi dans ses langes.

Il porta une main sur une de ses joues puis sur celles du bébé. Il avait, ainsi que l'enfant, des marques comme des moustaches sur les joues.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il retourna le cliché. Au dos il était inscrit : _Naruto 10 Octobre._

Fin du flash back

_**

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre encore une fois très cour mais ça me permet de garder du suspense pour la suite sinon ça casserai tous et ça fera plus de chapitre.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus et désoler pour les fautes**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite (fin de la semaine je pense vu que c'est assez cour je ne vais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Le nouveau chapitre est là, je l'ai mis rapidement vu que pour le moment c'est assez cour.**

**Désolé pour les fautes et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 4 :

Naruto se réveilla, toujours sous son arbre mais ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur normale (le bleu). Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé le contrôle de son corps. Malheureusement il savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. C'était seulement parce que Kyuubi dormait. Il devait récupérer les forces qu'il employait pour garder l'esprit de Naruto prisonnier.

Il était tellement déprimé qu'il s'était laissé piéger bêtement. Kyuubi le plongeait dans un profond sommeil quand il reprenait le dessus. Il ne pouvait plus lutter il n'en avait pas la force, le courage et plus l'envie…

Il repensait au passé comme chaque fois qu'il redevenait maître de lui.

Flash back :

Pour la seconde fois en peu de temps le monde s'écroulait de nouveau pour Naruto.

Après avoir été rejeté par la personne qu'il aimait, il venait de découvrir le visage de ses parents. Qui plus est qu'il était le fils du quatrième…

En lui naquit une lueur d'espoir il se dit que puisque sa mère n'était pas originaire de Konoha, il avait peut-être encore une famille quelque part.

Il devait aller vérifier, tant pis pour la mission. C'était plus important que tout pour lui et tant pis pour la vieille.

Il irait quand même à Ame no kuni, puisque c'était là qu'avait vécu sa mère.

Il prépara ses affaires et partit voir l'hokage.

Arrivé au bureau :

- Entrez, dit-elle en essuyant la bave au coin de ses lèvres signe qu'elle venait de se réveillé, ah, c'est toi Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tsunade-sama, je dois partir.

- Ca à l'air sérieux, d'habitude tu m'aurais appelé la vie…Quoi partir mais où ça ??

- J'ai des choses qu'il faut que je vérifie.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Naruto perdit patiente.

- Des choses du genre : POURQUOI NE PAS M'AVOIR DIT QU'IL ETAIT MON PERE ? demanda il en désignant un cadre photo.

- Tu…sais

- OUI

- eh bien, s'il avait été encore là, c'était à l'autre crapaud de te le dire.

- Ero-sennin, je ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait fait…il a eut tant d'occasion et jamais il…

- Ne le juge pas mal, il n'en a pas eut le temps c'est tout. Et donc que dois-tu faire ?

- Je voudrais…visité le village natal de ma mère. Plus rien ne me rattache à konoha. Je sais que j'ai une mission la semaine prochaine mais …

- Très bien, vas-y, de toute façon tu ne m'aurais pas écouté.

- Vous me laissez…, dit il en affichant un large sourire sur son visage, Merci Tsunade- bachan, j't'en dois une.

- NE M'APELLE PAS COMME CA !!!

C'est ainsi qu'il quitta le village sans rien dire à personne.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que quelques heures plus tard Tsunade avait convoqué Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke pour leur dire.

- Il est partit, il a dit ne plus se sentir à sa place ici, et que maintenant plus rien ne le retenait au village. Dit-elle en fixant Sasuke.

Sasuke ne voulais pas en entendre plus. Il pensait, bien entendu, que Naruto était partit par sa faute. A cet instant il ressentit un sentiment inconnu comme si une partite de lui-même s'était évaporé, un manque ou encore un pincement au cœur. Il n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer mais c'était le poids de son erreur qu'il ressentait.

- Imbécile, il veut toujours se faire remarquer, je ne lui laisse pas une semaine avant de venir pleurer ici, dit il en partant.

Quand il fut dehors la conversation se poursuivit.

- C'est donc bien pour ça, chuchota Tsunade.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux là, quelque chose qui les a blessé tout les deux.

- Comment est ce que…, commença Sakura jusqu'ici resté silencieuse.

- Disons simplement que j'ai oublié, par hasard, de rappeler un des ANBU qui devait filler Sasuke par précaution. Cette personne à malencontreusement surpris une conversation gênante entre Naruto et Sasuke.

Sakura était surprise, Kakashi lui n'eut aucune réaction, l'Hokage poursuivit :

- Je devais m'assuré que c'était bien une des causes du départ de Naruto. En réalité il ne m'a pas tout a fais dit ce que j'ai raconté tout à l'heure, simplement il à des choses de premier ordre pour lui à vérifier et qu'il n'avait plus d'attache ici. Au vue de la déclaration de Sasuke, ce doit être lui qui a motivé son départ.

Naruto n'était pas revenu comme le pensait Sasuke.

Il avançait tranquillement en direction d'Ame mais ce que lui avait dit Sasuke le hantait. Il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Il souffrait tellement. C'est alors que Kyuubi avait saisit l'occasion. Pendant que Naruto dormait et qu'il laissait vagabondé sont esprit, il l'avait entraîné devant sa cage en lui faisant voir Sasuke.

Puis une fois que Naruto eu traversé les barreaux il l'emprisonna dans une bulle de chakra.

Fin du Flash back.

Naruto avait encore le contrôle de lui-même mais il sentait Kyuubi s'agiter. Il allait bientôt se réveiller.

Un craquement de branche se fit entendre. Il était là en face de lui.

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus malgré les fautes_**

**_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et si vous voyez des fautes n'hésiter pas à les signaler._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà après un petit temps d'inactivité avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme toujours excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes ce n'est pas intentionnel**

**En tout cas Bonne lecture :**

Chapitre 5 :

Sasuke marchait, cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il était en route.

Il était déjà plus de midi ce jour-là. Il avançait vers une clairière qu'il avait repérée quand soudain, il le vit, là allongé.

Il se rapprocha lentement de lui en espérant ne pas se faire repérer.

Il le fixait sans doute par per de le voir disparaître à nouveau. C'est alors qu'il commit une erreur de débutant, il avait marché sur une branche qui craqua sous son poids.

Bien sûr l'autre se leva d'un bond et se retourna. Sasuke s'avança alors vers lui. Son visage affichait un léger rictus et ses yeux venaient de prendre la couleur du sang.

Sasuke ne savait pas trop quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il devait s'excusé il en était certain mais il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à la façon de dire qu'il regrettait ses paroles.

Naruto fonçait sur lui à toute allure, kunaï à la main.

Il allait donc remettre ça encore une fois, un combat.

Il se doutait bien que Naruto lui en voulait énormément, comment pourrait il en être autrement.

Il espérait juste que ça ne finisse pas comme la dernière fois.

Le combat faisait rage. Les directs et les coups de pied retourné s'enchaînaient. Les attaques de ninjutsus volaient dans tous les sens.

Jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit touché par le Gokakyuu.

Sasuke s'approcha et saisit Naruto par le col de ce qui restait de sa veste et lui mit une gifle pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

Naruto le regarda avec les yeux empli de mépris.

A ce moment là Sasuke réalisa que ces yeux là n'étaient pas ceux de Naruto.

Il les avaient déjà vus lors de leurs précédentes confrontations.

Alors il activa le sharingan et se retrouva comme la dernière fois devant de grandes grilles fermées par un sceau.

Kyuubi dépassait de moitié la cage quand à Naruto, Sasuke le repéra bien vite. Il était de l'autre côté, prisonnier d'une bulle de chakra.

-Oh, mais c'est le petit Uchiha, que me vaut l'honneur, demanda le démon d'un ton sarcastique.

- La ferme vieux renard, libère Naruto.

-Oh, désolé mais ça ne sera pas possible, je le crains fort.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, déclara il sur un air de défi, NARUTO REVEILLE TOI CRETIN, commença il à hurler.

-C'est peine perdue mon jeune ami, ça fait tellement longtemps que je le garde ici qu'il ne ressent plus la présence extérieur.

-NARUTO, ABRUTI FINI, JE SUIS VENU TE CHERCHER.

-hahahahaHAHAHAHAHHA, s'esclaffa Kyuubi, je te l'ai dit ça ne sert à rien mais si tu veux t'égosiller vas-y se spectacle m'amuse, HAHAHAHAHAHAH.

Naruto entendait un bourdonnement au loin, il ne pouvait pas exactement dire d'où il provenait mais, ce bruit le gênait énormément. Il était bien confortablement installer, même s'il ne savait pas trop où il était mais il dormait et ça il adorait.

Naruto n'avait pas conscience de ce qui l'entourait ni d'où il était, Kyuubi lui retirait à chaque fois qu'il prenait le contrôle, de cette manière c'était plus simple de le garder prisonnier car il n'opposait pas de résistance

-NARUTO, DEBOUT ? QU'AS TU FAIS DE TES RÊVES ? TU VEUX VRAIMENT FINIR COMME CA ? PRISONNIER D'UN DEMON QUI TE POURRI LA VIE DEPUIS TA NAISSANCE…

Ce bruit de fond qu'il entendait le gênait vraiment de plus en plus, il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter, ni s'il le pouvait. Qu'est-ce qui venait gâcher sa tranquillité. Il voulait se lever mais le poids de l'atmosphère dans laquelle il se trouvait le clouait presque sur place.

-NARUTO, BON SANG, TU VEUX TOUS NOUS LAISSER TOMBER COMME TOUS CES GENS QUI T'ONT ABANDONNER ?

Il savait maintenant, ce qu'il entendait c'était une voix, « sa voix », il avait espéré l'entendre tant de fois auparavant mais maintenant il voulait juste l'oublier, oublier la souffrance que cette personne lui avait causé.

Sasuke s'approcha plus près des grilles et les empoigna fermement, au contact du fer imbibé du chakra maléfique de Kyuubi sa peau ce mit à bruler.

Ignorant la douleur il continua de hurler dans l'espoir, peut-être vain, de voir Naruto se relever et écouter ce qu'il avait à dire

-TES AMIS ONT BESOIN DE TOI, J'AI BESOIN DE TOI, TU ENTENDS, J'AI BESOIN DE TOI.

Dans un effort surhumain Naruto se leva, il le vit, là, devant la grille en train de hurler toutes ces paroles.

-TU M'ENTENDS NARUTO, BATS-TOI, JE NE VEUX PAS AIMER UN LACHE…

Ces derniers mots arrachèrent des larmes au blond, de joie ou de douleur il ne le savait pas encore. Même après tout ce que Sasuke lui avait dit, Naruto l'aimait encore. On n'efface pas des sentiments aussi forts aussi facilement. Sasuke avait raison, il devait ce battre, jamais il n'avait abandonné ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser contrôler par un démon sans rien dire, il était plus que temps qu'il réagisse. Ces mots que le jeune Uchiha avait prononcés résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Ils avaient fais renaître un peu d'espoir au fond de son cœur brisé.

_**

* * *

**__**Désolée pour le passage de la scène de combat qui est vraiment minable mais je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire ce genre de scène (peut-être pas pour les autres non plus c'est à vous de le dire).**_

_**En tout cas merci à vous si vous êtes venu lire ce chapitre et j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu.**_

_**Peut- être a plus pour la suite.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vu que demain c'est férié j'ai un peu de temps alors je viens posté la suite de la fic**_

_**Ca vous fera un cadeau de pâques**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

Chapitre 6 :

Sasuke s'épuisait, à force de hurler et d'utiliser son sharingan. Il allait bientôt être à court de chakra. Naruto retrouvait peu à peu quelques forces, quand il s'aperçut que Sasuke était couvert de blessure et que le chakra du bijuu dévorait sa peau il reprit totalement ses esprits.

- Sasuke qu'est ce que tu…Chuchota-il

- Bats-toi dobe, reprend possession de ton corps. Je n'ai plus de chakra je vais disparaître.

- Sasuke…

- Je t'attends de l'autre côté, ne me déçoit pas.

- Sasuke…, t'inquiètes, j'arrive. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même

- JE NE CROIS PAS QUE SE SOIT POSSIBLE PETIT ? TU ES A MOI. Résonna la voix du démon.

Sasuke se retrouva de nouveau dans son corps. Il avait fermé les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit il vit Naruto lui foncé dessus kunaï à la main.

Tout était perdu, il n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre. A sa grande surprise, le mouvement de Naruto s'arrêta quand la pointe du kunaï toucha sa peau, laissant perler une goutte de sang.

Les yeux du jinchuriki passèrent du rouge au bleu puis de nouveau au rouge et finalement Naruto s'écroula sur le sol. Son combat interne avait commencé.

Sasuke fut plus que surpris mais ne perdit pas une minute. Il chercha quelques bandages pour mettre autour de ses mains brulées. Puis il installa un camp. Après que la tente soit montée il y transporta Naruto et l'installa correctement.

Naruto était agité dans son sommeil, sa fièvre le faisait transpirer à grosses gouttes. Dans ces circonstances Sakura aurait été utile.

Sasuke prit un t-shirt dans son sac, le mouilla avec l'eau de sa gourde et le passa sur le front de son beau au bois dormant. Ceci sembla l'apaiser.

Naruto était toujours en plein combat avec Kyuubi. Sasuke lui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ni même si Naruto se réveillerai un jour.

_Non, je dois avoir confiance en lui_

Il priait de toutes ses forces pour voir Naruto se réveiller et veilla sur lui.

Plusieurs fois il reprit conscience, replongeant dans le brouillard presque aussitôt.

Deux ou trois jours plus tard alors que Sasuke mangeait tranquillement à côté du feu, il entendit des bruits de froissement derrière lui.

* * *

Naruto s'éveilla tranquillement, il regarda autour de lui, il était étendu dans une tente. Il ne savait pas très bien comment mais il avait réussit à imposé sa volonté à Kyuubi et l'avait forcé à reprendre sa place.

_Peut être est-ce ça la force des sentiments ?_ pensa-il.

Il voulu sortir et vit Sasuke de dos. Celui-ci se retourna en l'entendant arriver.

- Naruto ! Enfin réveillé ?

-Hum.

-Tiens mange, ça te fera pas de mal : des ramens instantanées.

-Oh, merci.

Le silence s'installa, lourd et intense. Aucuns d'eux ne désiraient le briser, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, ou plutôt comment dire ce qu'ils voulaient. Leur dernière conversation était encore présente dans leur esprit pourtant aucun des deux ne demandait à s'en souvenir.

Effacé, oublié, repartir à zéro voilà ce qu'ils voulaient.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus sinon désolée. Désolée aussi pour les fautes.**_

_**Merci pour vos review, merci aussi de me mettre en alerte j'imagine que c'est parce que vous aimez (sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt) car je ne sait pas, pour la plupart, ce que vous pensez de cette fic.**_

**_PS:En faite je me rend compte que ce chapitre est vraiment très petit ( désolée c'est un découpage fait pour mon blog alors...)_**

_**Je mettrai la suite assez vite avant la fin de la semaine mercredi ou jeudi pour compenser.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre de la fic pour pallier le chapitre précédent qui était vraiment très court.**

**A partir de maintenant, si tout vas bien les chapitres devrait être un peu plus long.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 7 :

Après qu'il ait fini son repas Naruto se leva et retourna dans la tente. Il ramassa les quelques affaires qui étaient à lui et les rangea dans son sac. Il remit sa veste, la ferma et endossa son sac avant de sortir.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Sasuke

- Faire ce pourquoi je suis partit. Répondit-il froidement

- Alors je viens avec toi.

- NON.

Ce cri résonna quelques instants avant qu'il ne poursuive, écoute Sasuke merci de m'avoir sortit de là mais je préfère y allé seul, c'est important pour moi.

- Naruto…, murmura le brun.

- Bien, au revoir.

A partir de la tous se passa très vite. Alors que Naruto avait à peine fait un pas Sasuke lui saisit l'avant bras et l'attira vers lui. Il ne réfléchissait plus, simplement poussé par son envie de serré contre lui le blond. Il l'embrassa, essayant de faire passer tous ses sentiments envers lui à travers ce baiser.

Naruto le repoussa brusquement presque choqué de ce qui venait de se passer.

- NON, MAIS SA VA PAS ? Cria-t-il, CA T'AMUSE DE JOUER AVEC LES SENTIMENTS DES AUTRES. TU SAIS TRES BIEN CE QUE PEUT REPRESENTER CE BAISER POUR MOI. POURQUOI ?

- Je ne jouais pas…plus maintenant, répondit calmement l'autre.

- Euh…je…je… bégaya Naruto troublé, Comment pourrais-je te croire après ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois.

- Tu m'as trop fait de mal.

Naruto se tourna à nouveau bien décider à partir.

C'était trop tard tout était perdu. Naruto partait et c'était normal rien ne le retenait plus ici.

_Comment le retenir? Comment lui faire comprendre que…_

- Je…Je t'attendrais…Si tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi je t'attendrais ici, dit l'Uchiha un peu plus fort pour que Naruto l'entende.

- Non, rentre à Konoha Sasuke c'est mieux.

- Mais je…

- Rentre, dit-il en lui adressant un regard plein de tristesse. Si tu m'attends où que tu viens je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de te résister.

- Alors laisse toi aller

- Non, je… j'ai peur que si je m'autorise à t'aimer j'en souffre à nouveau. Une fois c'est bien suffisant.

- Je t'attendrais quand même. Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

_Je dois lui dire mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment exprimer se sentiment qui m'habite depuis son départ. Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout…_pensa Sasuke.

-Naruto je…commença t-il en tendant la main vers lui, je...s'il te plait écoute moi avant de partir juste un instant…je…je…

- On dirait que cette fois les rôles sont inversé c'est toi qui ne sais pas comment le dire, dit le blond d'un ton sarcastique.

- C'est vrai, je dois admettre que c'est difficile à exprimer. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Naruto… commença t-il en lui saisissant les poignets et en le regardant dans les yeux, je…ce que je ressens pour toi c'est assez nouveau pour moi. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que quand t'es pas là je ressens un certain manque. J'ai tout le temps envie de te voir, de t'entendre parler, rire…Je n'arrive pas à l'exprimer alors je crois que je vais te montrer.

Sasuke enclencha son sharingan. Naruto ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, il n'était plus face à Sasuke mais de retour au village de Konoha.

Naruto marchait, il ne savait pas pour aller où mais il marchait. Le village était désert. Sasuke n'était plus avec lui. Il se sentait mal, être abandonné dans une ville fantôme n'avait rien de très agréable.

Soudain il sentit que quelqu'un lui saisissait le poignet, en se retournant il aperçut le possesseur du sharingan. Il était soulagé, il y avait quelqu'un avec lui_. Plus jamais je ne serais seul, _c'est ce qu'il pensa à ce moment là.

Sasuke l'entraîna avec lui, le tenant par la main en faisant bien attention de ne pas le lâcher.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? demanda il incrédule.

Plus il avançait, plus il accélérait le rythme. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent et Sasuke se décala pour que Naruto puisse admirer le spectacle.

_C'est magnifique…je me sens bien ici…tout est parfait…ici, s'il ne m'avait jamais dit ces mots blessant, ici j'aurai pu…même s'il me dit qu'il m'aime, même si c'est vrai, même si j'ai envie, je crois que ce n'est pas encore le moment…je…mais qu'est ce qu'il fait…non mais ça ne vas pas la tête…il est fou…je…je…non je…je…non…pas ici…pas comme ça…_

Naruto ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour arrêter l'autre mais en même temps il en avait tellement rêvé, de ce moment, si magique, si fabuleux.

_NON…SI…finalement c'est ça que je veux, c'est lui… alors continue et ne n'arrête pas…Ne me laisse pas…Ne m'abandonne pas… fais moi voir encore à quel point tu tien à moi_

Quand le Genjustsu pris fin, et qu'ils ce retrouvèrent de nouveau face à face Naruto était quelque peu médusé mais empli de joie. Le rose lui était monté aux joue. Il avait une envie irrésistible de serré son soupirant dans ses bras et de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Il se retint et dit calmement :

-Même si tu dis vrai…ce que je viens de voir ne prouve rien…c'est juste une illusion crée par une technique…je ne pense pas être encore prés à te faire confiance…on verra à mon retour.

-…Je comprends

- D'ailleurs tu pourrais donner ceci à Tsunade-bachan, dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin.

Lorsque Sasuke le saisit Naruto s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit collée à son oreille et ajouta :

- J'espère que tu ne te fous pas de moi,plus maintenant tu n'as plus le droit.

Puis il partit pour de bon. Quand il fut plus loin Sasuke lui cria :

- JE ME FOU PAS DE TOI, ALORS REVIENS VITE.

- j'espère que c'est vrai, se dit Naruto à lui-même.

_Un jour j'y arriverai à te le dire…oui je te dirai que je t'aime Naruto._

* * *

**_C'est fini pour cette fois. J'espère que ça vous à plus, à la relecture il me parait un peu étrange : Naruto qui est froid, Sasuke qui exprime ses sentiments en faite ils ont carrément inversé leur caractères. Tant pis j'avais prévenu que ça serai OOC._**

**_Et le plus important : désolée pour les fautes._**

**_+ pr le prochain chapitre_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Vous n'avez pas trop attendu ? **

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 8 :

Quand Sasuke rentra au village il fit un rapide détour par chez lui avant de se rendre chez l'Hokage.

A l'entrée du palais il vit Shizune, accompagnée de Tonton, qui lui confirma que personne n'était en entrevue avec Tsunade.

Il arriva devant le bureau et entra sans frapper.

- Sasuke, enfin der retour à ce que je vois.

- Hum…

- Alors qu'as-tu à me dire ? A tu trouvé ce que tu es parti chercher ?

- Oui

- Et ?

- Il m'a donné ça pour vous, dit il en lui tendant le parchemin.

- Merci, mais d'ailleurs où est-il ?

- Pas ici, si c'est ça que vous voulez savoir. Il ne rentrera pas au village tout de suite.

- Au lieu de tourné autour du pot tu vas m'expliquer ?

- …Quand j'ai trouvé Naruto, Kyuubi avait pris possession de son corps…Je ne sais pas si cette situation durait depuis longtemps mais il à reprit le dessus. Il m'a dit qu'il avait encore quelque chose à faire et qu'il rentrerait après.

- Bien tu peux disposer.

Sakura sortait de la bibliothèque de l'Hokage lorsqu'elle entendit des voix venant du bureau de celle-ci. Ces voix elle les connaissait bien. Elle attendit à la porte la fin de l'entrevue.

Elle sursautta, surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir aussi brusquement.

- Sasuke ! Tu es revenu, c'est super ! Alors tu as réussi !

- …

- Où est Naruto ? Je veux le voir.

- Il…il n'est pas avec moi.

- Ben où alors ? Je suis sur qu'il est chez Ichiraku, on le refera pas celui-là. Il aurait au moins pu venir voir Tsunade –sensei.

- Sakura…Naruto n'est pas à Konoha…Il n'est pas revenu…avec moi...

- Comment !? Vous vous êtes encore battu. Tu ne peux pas être plus sympa avec lui ! Il t'a ramené et toi ne t'es pas capable d'en faire autant. J'me demande ce qu'il m'a pris d'espérer.(1)

Sasuke se sentit perdre son sang froid. Il plaqua Sakura contre le mur du couloir.

-Tu n'aurais pas fait mieux, dit-il sèchement avec un regard plein de colère, Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait, je lui fais confiance moi.

Il la lâcha brusquement puis partit.

* * *

Après ce petit incident Sakura évita de parler de Naruto devant Sasuke. Tout le monde avait repris son rythme de vie.

Environ une semaine après c'est un Naruto plutôt heureux qui rentrait au village.

Il passa chez lui histoire de prendre un bon bain et de se reposer car il n'avait fait que de courtes pauses pendant le chemin du retour.

Ensuite, vu qu'il avait faim, il fit escale chez Ichiraku, qui fut très heureux de voir que son meilleur client était de retour. Finalement il se décida à aller voir Tsunade pour l'informer de son retour, bien qu'il pensait qu'elle était déjà au courant. _Cette vieille femme à des yeux et des oreilles partout._

Il en profiterait pour demander s'il n'y avait pas une mission pour lui.

Il savait que Sasuke l'attendait, mais il redoutait un peu de se retrouver face à lui. Il lui avait dit qu'à son retour il réglerait leur « problème », il devrait donc lui faire face, pas moyen de se défiler. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un lâche.

Et puis il avait envie de le revoir malgré tout, simplement le voir cela suffirait.

* * *

Sasuke revenait de son entraînement avec Sai et Sakura, étant donner l'ambiance tendue, il ne resta pas avec eux et préféra aller savourer un bol de ramen au poulet chez Ichiraku :

- A mon deuxième meilleur client, ça fait plaisir deux dans la journée.

- Bonjour, un ramen au poulet, kudasai.

- OK, ça arrive.

Pendant que sa fille préparait le plat, Ichiraku discutait un peu :

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir venir ici si souvent, depuis ton retour à konoha tu viens tout les jours, j'en suis heureux c'est bon pour les affaires.

- oOui

- Avec Naruto-kun, vous êtes mes deux meilleurs clients, d'ailleurs en parlant de lui, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a ? Il n'était pas aussi enjoué que d'habitude tout à l'heure.

- Naruto est venu ? Ici ?

- Ben bien sûr pourquoi ? Il n'aurait pas dû ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il se leva et partit en courant

- SASUKE, ET TON RAMEN…il n'eu pas de réponse. Sasuke était déjà loin.

Sasuke courait dans tout Konoha, il était rentré, enfin, il fallait qu'il le voit.

Il chercha partout où le blond aurait pu se trouver, demandant au passage à quelques personnes du village, mais rien, le jinchuriki restait introuvable.

Sasuke commençait par se décourager, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de le voir tout simplement. Puis il se dit que même si l'autre n'en avait pas envie, lui oui alors il parti en direction de l'appartement déserté depuis un mois environ. S'il n'allait pas à Naruto, Naruto viendrait à lui.

* * *

Naruto était dans le bureau de Tsunade depuis plus d'une heure, ils parlaient de Kyuubi. Tsunade avait été mise au courant de sa possession.

- Naruto peux tu expliquer comment Kyuubi à réussi à te contrôler ?

- Euh…non je…non, il savait très bien que sa possession était du aux paroles de Sasuke mais il ne voulait pas l'accabler.

- Bien, je vois que tu ne veux rien dire, tu m'en parleras quand tu seras près.

Elle aussi savait très bien grâce à l'ANBU qui avait malencontreusement et non intentionnellement été oublié au moment de la fameuse déclaration de Naruto.

-…

- Tu peux disposer, tu pourras reprendre les missions dans quelques jour mais il faudrait avant cela que tu passes me voir à l'hôpital, j'aimerai vérifier que ton sceau ne c'est pas affaiblit.

- OK, à plus bachan.

Puis il partit rapidement sous les hurlements de Tsunade.

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, se retrouver seul, encore…Le village de sa mère lui manquait, là bas les gens avait été accueillant pour la plupart. Mais il y en avait quand même qui lui avaient reproché la mort de sa mère.

Il croisa Hinata sur le chemin, et discuta un peu avec elle. Enfin discuter est un grand mot, c'est surtout lui qui parlait, Hinata, elle, était toute rouge et se contentait de dire des morceaux de phrases. (2)

Finalement il se résigna à renter. Il montait les marches qui conduisaient à son appartement, et là, se fut la grosse surprise.

Il était là, assis par terre en train de dormir.

Naruto se mit à sa hauteur, sa tête à quelque centimètre de celle du brun. Une irrésistible envie de s'approprier ses lèvres s'empara de lui. Une chaleur, naquit au creux de son ventre, mais il ne voulait pas profiter du brun alors qu'il était inconscient, il voulait que celui-ci soit parfaitement conscient et consentant.

Alors il se releva et en ouvrant la porte de son appartement lança :

-Réveille toi baka, ce n'est pas un endroit pour dormir, il entra chez lui et ajouta, entre on doit parler je pense.

**_

* * *

_**

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, sinon désolée.

**_deux p'tites explication: 1°à propos de la remarque de Sakura tout au début:je sais qu'ele n'aurait surment pas dit ça à Sasuke en temps normal (bien qu'elle en soit capable avec quelqu'un d'autre tellement elle se fairait de soucis pour Naruto)mais quand j'ai pensé à cette scéne j'me suis dit que c'était bien de voir Sasuke s'énerver comme ça et il lui fallait bien un bouc émissaire_**

**_2° l'apparition d'hinata:C'est pas contre elle que je dis ça, j'l'aime bien, mais sa doit pas être simple d'avoir une grande conversation avec elle._**

**_Désolée aussi pour les fautes surement trop nombreuse qu'il reste (je referai une tite vérif mais pas ce soir j'ai d'autre projet)et comme d'habitude merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et pour vos reviews ça me fait plaisir._**

_**A+ Pour un nouveau chapitre.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Nouveau chapitre, c'était rapide hein ?**

**Vu que c'est les vacances j'ai un peu de temps et puis comme j'ai eu plein de reviews…enfin c'est un moyen de vous remercier**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 9 :

Sasuke entendit une voix. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit personne mais se rendit compte que la porte de l'appartement de son bien-aimé était ouverte.

- Bon, alors tu viens, ce n'est pas les portes ouvertes.

Il se leva et entra tranquillement.

Naruto était là, face à lui et le regardait dans les yeux. Sasuke soutint son regard.

Ils restèrent au moins cinq minutes ainsi à se dévisager. A sonder le regard de l'autre afin de s'assurer de la véracité des sentiments de l'autre.

_Au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre._

Naruto avait peur : et s'il se faisait encore rejeter après ça. Tant pis il avait une envie furieuse d'embrasser Sasuke et ça depuis qu'il l'avait vu endormis dans le couloir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fragile et cette vision lui plaisait…beaucoup.

_Il se rapprochait l'un de l'autre._

Sasuke se sentait attiré, voir le blond là devant lui entouré par le halo de la lumière du

soleil, les éclats sur ses cheveux doré le rendait si séduisant, encore plus qu'en temps normal. Cela déclenchait en Sasuke des sensations encore inconnues jusqu'à présent. On aurait dit un ange descendu sur terre spécialement pour assouvir ses désirs.

La seule chose à laquelle il pensait à cet instant précis c'était s'approprier ses lèvres juste le temps d'un baiser, lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

_Il se rapprochait l'un de l'autre_.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient à présent. Frôlant la peau de leur presque-amant, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et…quelqu'un toqua à la porte interrompant se moment magique qu'ils avaient tant attendus.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre plein de regret, si seulement tout n'était pas si compliquer entre eux.

- Entrez, lança Naruto dans un soupir

C'était Kiba accompagné par Shikamaru.

Ils se saluèrent en s'étreignant longuement, un peu trop au goût se Sasuke.

- C'est cool que tu sois enfin revenu, dit Kiba, on commençait à désespérer. Enfin t'es de retour c'est le principal. Et au fait t'étais partit pourquoi déjà ? Enfin j'demande j'di rien si ta pas envie d'en parler ça te regardes. Tien Sasuke t'es là toi ? Comment ça se fait je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le blairer, enfin c'est ce que tu ma dit la dernière fois que j…Aïe…Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Il venait de se prendre un beau coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Shikamaru, quand celui-ci avait vu Naruto baisser la tête puis lancer un regard suspicieux à Sasuke qui lui renvoyait un regard confondu d'excuses.

- Abrège, darda Shikamaru.

- Oui, bon ça va, en fait si on est venus c'est pour savoir si ça te dit d'aller manger au resto ce soir pour fêter ton retour, tout le monde seras là bien sûr, même toi Sasuke.

- OK, c'est d'accord. C'est où ?

-Au Yakiniku

-A toute, sois pas en retard.

Sur ce ils partirent.

-Naruto…je…commença Sasuke.

-Plus tard…je dois me préparer.

Sasuke sortit en ferlant la porte derrière lui. Encore une occasion ratée. Ils ne pourraient donc jamais être ensemble ?

Ils se reverraient le soir même. Ces heures d'attentes allaient être longue.

* * *

Vers 20h, Naruto arrivait devant le restaurant où tous les autres l'attendaient.

Il fut accueillit avec effusion, de grandes embrassades pour les filles et de fortes poignées de main accompagnées d'une frappe dans le dos pour les garçons.

Ils passèrent ensemble une bonne partie de la soirée à manger, boire et parler. Personne ne posa de question sur son départ, s'il voulait en parler il le ferait.

Plus tard dans la nuit une furie blonde débarqua dans le dit restaurant :

-Alors, c'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas me voir ce soir. Pour une fois que je viens à Konoha…

-…

-Te bourrer la gueule avec tes potes c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ??

-C'est le retour de Naruto, alors on…

-AH, NARUTO, alors tu es revenu !! Tu vas bien ? Je suis contente de te revoir mais la faut qu'on y aille.

-Commença « on ».

-Ben, tu rentres avec moi, j'aime pas être seule avec ta mère.

Sur ce Temari empoigna le col de la veste de Shikamaru et le traîna vers la sortie.

Shikamaru disparu en laissant échapper un « fille galère » ce qui fit rire l'assistance.

A la fin de la soirée tous nos amis se séparèrent de bonne humeur puisqu'un peu éméchés.

Il ne restait dans la rue que deux âmes en peine qui ne savaient comment aborder l'autre.

Naruto fixait le dos de Sasuke, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Quand il repensait à leur baiser raté, il avait le rouge qui lui montait aux joues et voulait remédier à cette interruption.

Il s'approcha de lui.

Sasuke lui ne bougeait pas, il savait que Naruto se trouvait derrière lui. Il sentait son regard lui brûler le dos mais il n'osait pas bouger. Il voulait se rattraper, s'avancer vers lui et enfin pouvoir sceller leur sentiment dans un baiser, comme une promesse de ne plus se faire du mal.

Il sentait le blond se rapprocher.

Pas après pas, centimètres après centimètres Naruto parcourait la distance qui le séparait encore du survivant Uchiha. Quand il fut presque coller à son dos, il s'arrêta et colla son front dans le dos du brun.

Sasuke sentait le souffle chaud du jinchuriki dans son coup. Cette sensation lui donnait des frissons partout. Il respirait de manière saccadé. Il balança sa main en arrière de façon à attraper celle de Naruto.

Quand Sasuke saisit sa main, Naruto sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce contact. Il frissonna, le brun avait les mains glacée, il passa son autre main autour de l'éventail, réduisant à néant la distance minime qui les séparait encore.

Sasuke ne tenait plus, quand il sentit Naruto se presser contre lui une chaleur naquit au creux de son estomac. Il se retourna simplement pousser par son désir envers le réceptacle. Avant que celui-ci puisse réagir Sasuke avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout en douceur de peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve condamné à disparaître.

Naruto ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, resserrant son étreinte il entrouvrit les lèvres pour mieux profiter de ce baiser qu'ils avaient tant attendus.

Tout était bien.

* * *

_**Voilà c'est fini…c'était le dernier chapitre...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Non je blague il reste encore un bon nombre de chapitres à venir. **_

_**Je vous ai fait peur hein ? Avoué faut pas avoir honte**_

_**J'espère que le chapitre vous à plut au moins un peu sinon désolée.**_

**_et désolée si iol ya des fautes qui persistent_**

_**Et bien sur merci d'être venu lire, merci à tous ceux qui mettent des reviews d'ailleurs pour ceux qui postes des anonymes mettez vos adresses je réponds ( a moins que vous ne vouliez pas que je rép') et aussi merci à ceux qui mettent en alerte cette fic (c'est arriver souvent ces derniers temps)+**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Puisque demain c'est la rentrée pour moi je vous mets un nouveau chapitre. Je vais être pas mal occupée donc je ne sais pas vraiment quand viendra le prochain alors pour vous faire patienter voilà déjà celui-ci.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 10 :

Après plusieurs minutes ils s'embrassaient encore.

Ce moment ne devait pas s'arrêter, pas encore.

Tendres leurs baisers s'étaient fait plus passionnés laissant paraître la clarté de leurs sentiments.

Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore resserrant leur étreinte sur l'autre pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

Un désir profondément enfouit en eux fit surface, entraînant leur conscience au loin. Ils se laissaient porter par le flot de sensations étrangères qui explosaient en eux.

Comment résister à cette attirance irrépressible qui les guidait?

Naruto ne pouvait plus résisté, il ne voulait plus. Il avait tellement rêvé de cet instant, il prit la main du brun au creux de la sienne et lui dit simplement :

- Viens, d'une voix qu'il voulait sensuelle et qui laissait apparaître ses envies.

Le jeune Uchiha n'eut pas à se faire prier et suivit le blond dans le dédale de rue qui menait à son petit appartement.

Le jinchuriki ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers le brun pour pouvoir de nouveau s'approprier ses lèvres qu'il trouvait si belles.

Sasuke se laissa faire. Pourquoi résister alors qu'il en avait envie lui aussi ?

Il ferma la porte à l'aide de son pied pour ne pas avoir à rompre leur étreinte.

Sasuke le voulait, il ne savait pas vraiment si s'était le bon moment, si Naruto était prés mais lui il en avait envie. Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longtemps que le ninja le fit basculer sur le sol accompagnant ses baisers à la fois tendres et enflammés de caresses qui le faisaient frémir.

Se retrouver dans cette position le gênait un peu, il aurait préférer avoir le dessus mais il appréciait tout de même la situation impatient de voir ce que l'autre savait faire.

Naruto commença à lui retiré son T-shirt et Sasuke jugea bon de faire de même avec le sien.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux torses nus, Naruto se figea comme s'il reprenait conscience.

- Naruto tu vas bien ? demanda le brun inquiet.

- O…oui je crois, répondit il rougissant en remarquant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Tu es sûr ?

- …

- Je crois que nous en resterons là pour ce soir. Dit le brun en s'extirpant de sous le corps chaud du blondinet.

Naruto ne réalisait pas vraiment mais quand il vit Sasuke se relever, il le retint en lui attrapant le poignet.

- Reste, s'il te plaît reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas rester seul, implora il.

- Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là. Viens je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir, on a eut assez d'émotion pour cette nuit, répondit le brun d'une voix enjouée.

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et se couchèrent. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment se mettre.(1)

Ils eurent du mal à s'endormir.

Naruto était très mal à l'aise, il avait lancé les hostilités et finalement n'avait pas été capable d'aller au bout.

Le jeune Uchiha était un peu tendu, comment dormir avec cette beauté blonde à côté de lui, il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation. Il savait que Naruto en avait envie au moins autant que lui mais qu'il n'était pas prêt.

- Je…désolé, s'excusa le blond

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et le pris dans ses bras en lui déposant un simple baiser sur la tempe.

Ils passèrent ainsi leur première nuit ensemble.

* * *

Il faisait chaud sous les draps. Ils étaient bien ensemble, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Rien n'aurait pu troubler la quiétude qui les accompagnait. Rien c'est sûr mais personne ça s'est une autre paire de manche.

Ils furent réveillés par de violents coups à la porte.

Quand Naruto émergea il sentit quelque chose de presser contre lui. Il s'aperçu rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

Il le réveilla calmement pendant que le visiteur martelait la porte.

- Sasuke…Sasuke réveille toi…Sasu-chan, ajouta-t-il hasardement.

-Humm…dit le encore, répondit le bel endormi mielleusement.

-Sasu-chan no baka, planque toi vite ya quelqu'un qui frappe, l'exhorta le blond.

- HEIN QUOI MAIS…il ne put continuer car une mais s'était abattue sur sa bouche.

- T'es fou si on t'entendait !! Prend ça et va te planquer, la salle de bain est par là, lui dit il en lui donnant ses vêtements tout en lui indiquant une direction.

Quand il fut sûr que Sasuke n'était plus visible il alla ouvrir.

Le visiteur était en faite une visiteuse. Il s'agissait de Sakura qui était venu l'avertir que Tsunade l'attendait à l'hôpital pour la petite visite médicale dont ils avaient déjà discuté.

Elle le pria de se dépêcher car l'Hokage n'était pas de très bonne humeur et lui ordonna d'aller s'habiller.

En effet il ne s'en était pas aperçu mais il était resté en caleçon.

Quand Sakura fut enfin partie, il alla chercher Sasuke dans la salle d'eau.

- C'est bon tu peux sortir.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

- Rien, juste me dire que je dois aller à l'hôpital pour voir la vieille.

- Tu…enfin je veux dire…c'est rien de grave au moins ?

- Oh, monsieur se ferait-il du souci pour moi ?demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Cette remarque fit légèrement rosir le brun qui détourna la tête avant de rétorquer :

- Non, pas du tout.

-T'inquiéte c'est rien de grave, juste rapport à Kyuubi et à la possession de l'autre fois. Si je n'y vais pas je ne pourrais pas reprendre les missions.

Il s'approcha du brun qui le prit dans ses bras.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, bien sûr il avait déjà eut quelque joie dans sa vie mais jamais aussi instance.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda il en rompant le silence.

- …

- Sasuke ? Sollicita-t-il en relevant la tête

- Restons comme ça, pour le moment ça me suffit. Je suis bien avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte non ?

- Ca me va, répondit il en l'embrassant. Bon faut que j'y aille la vieille doit déjà m'attendre.

Sasuke accompagna Naruto jusqu'à l'hôpital avant de rejoindre les autres.

Tous deux eurent droit à la même remarque.

Alors que Naruto entrait dans la salle où se trouvait Tsunade :

-Alors Tsunade-bachan, on s'la fait cette visite médicale.

-Tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur, c'est bien. Tu as l'air heureux. A tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

-Pas exactement mais ça me va comme ça.

Au même moment sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro trois:

Sakura et Sai était déjà sur place quand Sasuke arriva. Bien évidement Kakashi était en retard.

Quand il arriva Sakura lui sauta à la gorge :

-Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes en retard.

-Oui, mais il y avait cette vieille dame qui …

Sasuke n'entendit pas la fin des explications de Kakashi mais ses fameuses excuses toutes faites lui arrachèrent un sourire.

-Tu as l'air heureux Sasuke-kun.

-Oui, on peut dire ça.

_**

* * *

**_

(1): tenir à deux dans un lit une place c'est pas toujours facile.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus sinon désolée.

_**Encore une fois ne faites pas attention au fautes qu'il reste a part si elles sont énorme là dite le.**_

_**Un chapitre calme mais ça ne va pas duré.**_

_**A plus pour le suivant.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Après une petite absence voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 11 :

Naruto s'était installé sur une chaise devant Tsunade. Depuis son arriver elle ne lui avait posé de question qu'à propos de sa possession.

Puis elle l'ausculta, Naruto ne tenait plus en place. Il se sentait bien et en avait marre de rester debout pendant que la vieille l'examinait de prés.

- Pourrais-tu arrêter de gesticuler comme ça ? Tu me gênes, j'ai du mal à établir mon diagnostique dans ces conditions.

- Ben t'as qu'à te dépêché baa-chan, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, et les missions alors c'est bon j'pourrai en refaire ?

- Bon, je ne vois pas d'objection. Evite juste les émotions forte c'est ce qui permet à Kyuubi de prendre le dessus sur toi.

- T'inquiètes je gère. Répondit-il en s'en allant.

En sortant de l'hôpital, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors il alla manger un bol de ramen chez Ichiraku. Rien ne vaut un bon bol de ramen.

Et puis il eut l'idée d'aller voir les autres à l'entraînement.

Quand il arriva, ils venaient juste de terminer.

- Naruto-kun !! s'écria Sakura en se lançant à son cou, c'est bon de te revoir.

- Toi aussi, mais tu pourrais me lâcher maintenant.

- Euh, oui désolé, s'excusa elle un peu surprise de la réaction du blond.

- Tiens, tiens, Naruto-kun, te revoilà parmi nous, je suppose que je dois te rendre ta place.

- Va bien falloir, je peux reprendre les missions, annonça-il en serrant la main de Sai.

(1)

- Et si on allait manger ? proposa Sakura

- Désoler Sakura-chan mais j'ai besoin d'un petit entraînement, j'me sens rouiller.

- Ok, et toi Sasuke-kun ?

- Pas envie.

- Oh et puis faites comme vous voulez c'est pas mon problème, déclara elle en partant vexée qu'aucun d'eux n'ait accepté sa proposition.

Quand elle fut partie Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et l'embrassa longuement.

- Tu m'as manqué

- A moi aussi.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux comme entraînement ? Manière forte ou manière douce ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

-J'hésite, un peu de douceur ne me ferai pas de mal, répondit il.

Le brun resserra son étreinte avant de l'embrasser de nouveau à l'abri d'un arbre du terrain.

Après ce long moment de tendresse, ils combattirent un peu ensemble mais le cœur ni était pas.

Le jinchuriki était d'humeur joueuse alors il se mit à courir après Sasuke qui tentait de lui échapper.

Le ciel s'assombri et la pluie se mit à tombée. Les deux ninjas n'en avaient cure. Ils continuaient à se courir l'un après l'autre.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur une berge de la rivière, le sol était glissant et se qui devait arriver arriva.

Dans son élan Sasuke glissa et tomba sur Naruto.

Les deux amis… non amis n'est pas le terme approprier maintenant ils étaient plus que ça.

Alors quoi, les deux quoi ? Amant ? Non ils ne l'étaient pas encore.

Bref, ils se regardaient dans les yeux puis éclatèrent de rire.

Jamais ils n'avaient rit comme ça.

Finalement le silence revint. Sasuke se pencha juste un peu afin d'atteindre la bouche du blond sous lui.

Un baiser plein d'eau, un souffle chaud sur sa peau, une sensation bizarre, une envie incontrôlable de le faire sien, ici, maintenant.

Non, le moment n'est pas encore venu.

Alors il se releva soulageant Naruto de son poids.

- …Allons nous séchez tu veux ?

- Ok

Sasuke lui tendit une main et l'emmena chez lui.

Naruto venait pour la première fois dans cette partie de Konoha, un quartier réservé spécialement au clan Uchiwa.

Il n'y avait que la demeure du clan Hyuuga pour rivaliser avec celle de Sasuke.

- Tu vis tout seul là dedans ?

- Hum

- C'est triste.

Ils entrèrent dans une maison de taille moyenne. Assez accueillante.

Naruto grelotait maintenant. Sasuke le remarqua.

-Tu devrais aller prendre un bain, ça te réchaufferas.

- D'accord, c'est par où ?

- Là.

Il lui prépara une serviette.

Naruto se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau chaude. Ce bain lui fit du bain, et il ferma les yeux en posant la tête sur le bord de la baignoire.

Soudain il entendit le bruit de la porte, mais ne fit aucun mouvement.

Des pas, des vêtements qu'on retire, le bruit de l'eau, un corps contre le sien…

- J'aurais déjà pu te tuer cent fois…

- Tu l'aurais vraiment fait ?

-…

- Sasuke…Sasuke? Sasu-chan? You hou la terre appelle la lune.

- J'adore quand tu m'appelle comme ça, répondit-il en lui souriant.

- Tu m'as pas répondu, bouda Naruto, tu m'aurais vraiment tué ?

- Peut-être…mais avant j'aurais profité de toi.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler ainsi pendant un petit moment puis sortirent du bain.

Sasuke invita Naruto à dormir chez lui, ce qu'il accepta avec joie.

* * *

Les jours passaient et leur vie reprit son court normal.

Tout les matins ils allaient s'entraîner avec Sakura et Kakashi, puis l'après midi ils effectuaient des missions de faible rang.

Le temps passait, leur relation n'avait pas beaucoup évolué. Ils se retrouvaient dans des endroits discrets de Konoha pour s'adonner à leur séance d'embrassade quotidienne.

Ils n'avaient pas encore affiché leur histoire au grand jour, pour le moment ils étaient bien comme ils étaient.

Au fil des semaines l'humeur presque agréable de Sasuke s'était dissiper. Naruto l'avait bien vite remarqué il redevenait froid quelque fois et semblait triste.

Il ne voulait pas lui poser de question, quand il voudrait lui en parler il le ferait. D'ailleurs lui n'avait toujours rien dit a propos d'Ame.

Il n'y avait rien à cacher mais rien non plus qui vaille la peine d'être raconter.

Finalement un matin alors qu'ils avaient passé leur première nuit séparer depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Naruto fut de nouveau réveiller par des cognements à sa porte.

- J'arrive

C'était encore Sakura.

-On à une mission c'est important, Tsunade-sensei veut nous voir.

-Yosh, attend je m'habille et on y va.

* * *

**_(1) : petite explication de rigueur : si vous vous demandez pourquoi je parle de retrouvaille alors qu'il y a déjà eut une fête pour l'occaz, c'est simplement parce que Sakura et Sai étaient en mission._**

**_Voilà j'espère que se chapitre vous aura plu, sinon désolèe._**

**_Excusez aussi les fautes d'ortho que vous trouverez dans le texte et à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre où ça va commencé à bouger parce que la ça fait deux, trois chapitre qu'il ne se passe plus rien..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre (venu plus rapidement que les précedent, j'en profite avant d'entrer dans la phase révision intensive),**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 12 :

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade, Kakashi et Sasuke étaient déjà présent.

- Bien, commença Tsunade, maintenant que tout le monde est là on peut y aller.

Des ninjas rebelles ont été repérés à environ une journée du village, ramener les morts ou vifs.

- Quand partons-nous ?

- Dés que vous serez prêts.

Une heure plus tard environ, ils étaient en route.

Naruto était un peu gêné, il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Sasuke ne lui avait pas adressé un regard, rien et ça depuis presque une journée, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, pas touchés…

Ce contact lui manquait, mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Sasuke allait mal mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il était impuissant et ça c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Il marchait depuis une demi-journée déjà, rien de nouveau à l'horizon. Le trajet se faisait en silence. Un silence lourd et pesant.

Kakashi décida de stopper le groupe pour qu'ils puissent se reposer et manger un peu.

Alors que Naruto sortait déjà son bol de ramens instantanées, Sasuke lui était déjà loin.

Il marchait, il n'arrivait pas à ne plus y penser. Pourtant depuis ce jour, tant de choses s'étaient passées, tant d'années c'étaient écoulées mais rien à faire.

Pourquoi alors qu'il se sentait si bien, qu'il avait trouvé la personne avec laquelle il voulait finir ses jours, il fallait qu'il repense à ce jour.

Il ne se sentait plus capable de le regarder, de lui parler, de lui sourire, comme si effectuer l'un de ces gestes l'éloignerait de lui. En réalité il avait peur, peur de le perdre comme il avait perdu son clan.

Naruto mangeait en silence, il réfléchissait. Pourquoi Sasuke refusait de l'approcher ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? De blessant ?

Il n'entendit pas Kakashi se rapprocher de lui.

- Alors Naruto, tu m'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

- Hum

- Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

-Je me demandais juste pourquoi Sasu-chan était si distant en ce moment, oups…

Trop tard c'était dit, il avait laissé échapper ce petit détail qui les trahissait. Bien sur Kakashi l'avait remarqué mais en tout cas il n'en laissa rien paraître, il demanda juste :

- Te ferai tu du souci pour Sasuke ?

- Non…non bien sûr que non…qui se ferai du souci pour crétin pareil…c'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il fasse échouer la mission.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de se rattraper, peut-être aurait-il mieux valut laisser courir ? Ces justifications ne paraîtraient-elles pas encore plus suspectes ?

Tant pis ce qui est dit est dit.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas facile pour lui, tu dois le comprendre mieux que quiconque, tu sais que c'est dur de vivre seul, sans parents. Ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre par contre c'est combien il est dur de vivre seul, après avoir vu ses parents baigner dans une marre de sang, assassiné par la personne en laquelle on avait le plus confiance.

Ce n'est pas un reproche que je te fais, bien sûr ta situation est très difficile. Il est des souffrances qu'on endure seul, celle-ci en est une pour Sasuke.

-…

- Je ne sais pas si je devrai, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler mais je vais faire ce que mon sensei a fait pour un de mes amis il y a quelques années.(1)

Cette phrase résonna en Naruto, son père, c'était la première fois que Kakashi lui parlait de son père. Connaissait-il leur lien de parenté ? Certainement Kakashi cache aux autres plus des trois quart des choses qu'il connaît.

-Vois-tu Naruto, si Sasuke va si mal ces jours derniers c'est parce que cela va bientôt faire dix ans que son clan a été massacré.

C'est un anniversaire dont il vaut mieux ne pas se souvenir tu ne crois pas ? En tout cas sois patient, Sasuke redeviendra celui que tu aimes même si celui que tu as devant toi depuis peu fais partie de l'autre.

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Il comprenait à présent Sasuke était si mal, mais il ne savait pas comment le soulager, ou plutôt s'il pouvait le soulager.

Il attendrait qu'il soit prés à lui en parler de lui-même.

Ils se remirent en route. Toujours avec la même ambiance, ils avançaient à travers la forêt.

Vers la fin de l'après midi ils repérèrent au loin un camp. Celui des ninjas rebelles apparemment.

Ils trouvèrent un endroit suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas attirer l'attention puis installèrent leur tente.

Alors que Naruto cherchait de la nourriture, Sasuke du bois pour le feu et que Sakura s'occupait de planter les tentes, Kakashi alla faire du repérage.

Lorsqu'il revint l'équipe se mit autour du feu et tout en mangeant Kakashi expliqua le plan d'action.

- Quand passons nous à l'offensive ?demanda Sakura

- Demain, à l'aube.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre certes plus court que la normal mais je compte mettre le prochain à la fin du week end si les visites sont suffisantes ( il n'en tient qu'à vous)._**

**_sinon une petite note explicative:_**

**_(1) : Pour les besoins de la fan fiction, Kakashi sait que Minato à raconté à Obito l'histoire du croc blanc de Konoha (voir tome 27 du manga pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant)_**

**_Et j'espère que ça vous a plus et qu'il ne reste pas d'énormes et affreuse fautes, signaler les moi s'il en reste._**

**_Je crois que c'est tout alors à la prochaine pour un prochain chap_**

**_belette_**


	13. Chapter 13

**désolée du retard je sais que je l'avais promis pour dimanche soir mais j'ai été occupée.**

**Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 13 :

Pendant que Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi partaient dormir Sakura prenait le premier tour de garde.

Le temps que Naruto se mette en pyjama et se couche Sasuke lui tournait déjà le dos.

Naruto ne savait que faire, il voulait lui parler, lui dire que même s'il ne comprenait pas sa souffrance il voulait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Aucun de ces mots ne sortait de sa bouche.

Alors il dit simplement :

- Pardon…

-…

- Désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire pour te soulager. Je voudrais mais il n'y a rien à faire n'est-ce pas ?

- Naruto, murmura le brun, c'est à moi de m'excuser, désolé d'être comme ça en ce moment mais ça va passer t'inquiète pas.

Il se retourna vers le bond et l'embrassa tendrement, un long baiser d'excuse. Puis ils s'endormirent en se tenant la main, frustrés de ne pouvoir être plus proche. Les circonstances ne le permettaient pas.

Quand Sakura rentra à son tour dans la tente Après avoir réveillé Kakashi qui prenait le second tour de garde, elle trouva les deux endormi collés l'un contre l'autre.

Naruto entourant Sasuke de ses bras.

D'abord elle fut choquée, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ce type de relation entre ces deux là mais bizarrement cela ne la gênait pas le moins du monde.

Elle les trouva attendrissant dans cette position d'ailleurs elle aurait plutôt envisagé l'inverse. (1).

Ceci expliquait beaucoup de choses notamment pourquoi Sasuke s'était toujours désintéressé des filles, mais plus récemment pourquoi il réagissait si mal lorsqu'on parlait de Naruto, pourquoi celui-ci était partit, pourquoi ils tenaient tant à rester seuls après les entraînements.

Elle était heureuse pour eux et en même temps un peu jalouse.

Elle avait toujours aimé Sasuke du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il parte rejoindre Orochimaru. Peut-être même s'était-elle un peu intéresser à Naruto, et voilà que ces deux là ne s'intéressent qu'aux hommes.

Pourquoi elle restait seule ? Pourquoi tout ceux qu'elle aimait ne la voyait pas comme une femme mais comme une amie ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps, Kakashi déboula dans la tente.

Ils avaient été repérés, l'ennemi attaquait.

Naruto et Sasuke furent réveillés par les cris de Sakura.

Le temps qu'ils sortent les deux autres étaient déjà en plein combat.

-Alors chef, on faisait dodo ?

Cette voix Sasuke la connaissait, c'était celle de Suigetsu.

Alors comme ça ces fameux ninjas rebelles c'étaient eux : les autres membres de la team Hebi.

- Pourquoi vous nous avez laissé Sasuke-sama ? demanda Juugo

- Parce que vous ne m'étiez plus d'aucun intérêt, lança Sasuke.

Naruto était un peu perdu. Alors comme ça leurs ennemis connaissaient Sasuke et il les connaissait aussi. Ils avaient été équipiers.

Pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, Juugo lui fonçait déjà dessus.

Sasuke lui s'occupait de Suigetsu. Cela ne le gênait pas, il ne le supportait pas, lui et ses remarques.

Pendant que Suigetsu avait sorti son immense épée (2).

Sasuke lui s'était transformé. Le sceau d'Orochimaru pouvait être bien utile quelque fois et puis il l'aiderait beaucoup à maîtriser son opposant.

Juugo aussi c'était transformé mais Naruto ne souhaitait pas recourir à Kyuubi, autant l'éviter si possible et ne pas risquer une nouvelle possession.

Sakura, elle, croisait déjà le fer avec Karin. Cette fille au cheveu rouge qui l'avait agressé directement en l'accusant d'utiliser ces charmes pour retenir « son Sasuke-kun ».

Ce genre de parole l'énervait profondément même si elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait déjà agit de la sorte avec lui par le passé.

Depuis quelques minutes les kunais pleuvaient.

Sakura n'était pas vraiment à cent pour cent de ses capacités, à quoi bon cette fille n'avait aucun talent particulier pour le combat. Elle devait plutôt être une sorte de pisteur un truc dans le genre.

- Rends nous Sasuke-kun, ordonna Karin.

- Sasuke n'est pas à moi. C'est un être humain pas une chose, il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie il est libre.

- Je ne suis pas aussi bête, bien sur qu'il est libre. Mais il est avec nous maintenant, avec moi.

Si toi et l'autre abruti blond vous n'étiez pas arrivés, si vous n'aviez jamais existés alors on serait heureux ENSEMBLE.

- Le problème ma chère c'est justement qu'on existe.

- Peut être mais si tu n'utilisais pas tes charmes, pour envouté Sasuke-kun, il serait resté avec moi.

- Mes charmes, laisse moi rire je suis aussi plate que…eum enfin je veux dire que Sasuke ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à mon style, pas du tout même.

- Alors donne-moi une seule explication ?

- Si j'étais lui, j'aurais fait la même chose, pourquoi rester avec une bande de casse pied inutile.

- La ferme, sale thon.

Sakura réagit au quart de tour. Se faire insulter de la sorte. Personne n'aurait osé. Elle s'élança kunai en main et alors que Karin arrivait droit sur elle lui enfonça l'arme dans le ventre.

Cette-dernière cracha du sang. Sakura s'approcha de son oreille et lui glissa :

- Fout lui la paix, maintenant il est heureux avec Naruto.

Un éclair de surprise parcouru les yeux de Karin avant que la mort ne vienne l'emmener dans les ténèbres.

Quand elle se retourna pour voir où en étaient ses coéquipier elle vit Kakashi assis à regarder le combat. Quelque dizaine de ninjas étalés autour de lui. Sasuke et encore aux prises avec Suigetsu mais il avait un léger avantage.

Naruto quand à lui avait de sérieuse difficultés, Juugo lançait des assauts des plus en plus puissant mais le jinchuriki refusait toujours d'utiliser la puissance du démon qu'il renfermait.

Sasuke l'entendit étouffer un cri alors qu'il recevait une série de shuriken dans le dos.

Il se retourna alors et faisant appel aux serpents qui l'habitaient arrêta en un coup les deux ennemis encore en vie.

- Tu nous la déjà faite celle là, lança Suigetsu.

- Peut-être mais ça marche, la preuve.

Ils n'en virent pas plus. Ils se firent assommer.

Après les avoir ligotés, les ninjas de la feuille prirent du repos bien mérité et un repas chaud.

Ils ramassèrent ensuite leurs affaires puis se mirent en route avec Suigetsu et Juugo devant eux.

Sakura parti chercher le corps de Karin et Kakashi quand à lui invoqua ses chiens afin qu'ils portent les corps à sa place.

- Ah elle est morte celle la, fit remarquer Suigetsu en parlant de Karin, tant mieux elle me manquera pas cette sae

- Suigetsu !!

- Ben quoi c'est vrai, bon d'accord elle avait un bon p'tit cul mais à part ça elle ne servait pas à grand-chose.

- Suigetsu, recommença Juugo, elle est morte un peu de respect.

- Ah parce que t'en a toi du respect, monsieur « Je vis dans les arbres et je suis copain avec les oiseaux »(3), quand tu te demande si c'est mieux de tué un mec ou une meuf pour le p'tit déj' ?

Ils finirent le trajet les séparant de Konoha sous les remarques désagréable de Suigetsu.

Quand ils arrivèrent au village, ils déposèrent leurs prisonniers aux anbus ainsi que les morts et allèrent rendre leur rapport à Tsunade.

Sakura soigna rapidement Naruto.

Sasuke lui était déjà dehors quand Naruto s'élança à sa poursuite.

* * *

_**Voilà fin du chapitre,**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous à plus sinon désolée et aussi pour les fautes qu'il reste.**_

_**Quelques notes :**_

_**(1) : j'entends par là que ce soit Sasuke qui prenne Naruto dans ces bras.**_

_**(2) Si vous savez le nom de l'épée dite-le moi, il me semble qu'elle en un.**_

_**(3) : référence à Naheulbeuk, s'il y a des connaisseurs, et big pensée pour l'Elfe.**_

_**Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterai le prochain étant donné que le bac est très proche je vais prendre mon temps libre pour révisé avant tout, donc je pense que le prochain viendra après les épreuves à moins que je n'en écrive un pour décompressé un peu.**_

_**D'ici là quelque p'tite question pour vous faire cogiter,à**__** votre avis:**_

_**Où est Sasuke ?**_

_**Est-ce que Naruto va le retrouvé ?**_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passé entre eux ? (si toute fois il se retrouve)**_

**_réfléchissez bien et à plus pour le prochain chapitre_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cette fois-ci pas de fausse joie vous en faite pas c'est belle est bien le nouveau chapitre**

**Les écrits et l'oral sont passés…maintenant reste juste à voir les résultats, du coup j'ai pu passé ma journée d'hier à concocter ce chapitre pour vous le soumettre aujourd'hui ( bon faut avouer pas la journée entiére parce que ce serai un bien piétre résultat).**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 14 :

Sasuke était là, debout, devant cette tombe. Il n'était jamais venu, à part le jour de l'enterrement.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, un anniversaire qui n'aurait pas du exister si…

Il posa sa main sur le haut de la pierre tombale :

- Mère… murmura t-il

* * *

Naruto courait, il avait vu Sasuke partir quand Sakura lui soignait ses blessures.

Il ne savait pas où le chercher, puis il se rappela les paroles de Kakashi…

Quand il arriva, Sasuke était là, debout le poing serré et des larmes de colère dans les yeux.

Il avait d'abord eut l'intention de rester silencieux et d'attendre que Sasuke le remarque mais en le voyant comme ça il ne put s'en empêcher…

Il s'approcha du brun et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il

- …Pourquoi je devrai t'en vouloir ? répliqua l'autre en recouvrant la main du blond par la sienne.

- Je…Je t'ai empêché d'accomplir ta vengeance pour pouvoir te ramener ici…

- Oublie ça tu veux, dit le brun en se retournant, il le regarda dans les yeux et continua, je préfère être ici avec toi qu'en train de me battre avec lui.

- Sasuke…Tu… Ca te dit d'aller manger des ramens ?? Lança il essayant de réchauffer l'atmosphère entre eux deux.

- Hum.

Ainsi ils allèrent ensemble chez Ichiraku.

Naruto traina ensuite son bien-aimé dans un endroit qu'il affectionnait particulièrement : le Haut de la tête de la statue du Yondaïme.

- C'est ici que je viens quand je n'ai pas le moral.

- Naruto ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

-Mais c'est évident : parce que je t'aime et que je me fais du souci pour toi. Je n'aime pas te voir triste ça me déprime, répondit le jinchuriki naturellement.

Sasuke fut surpris l'espace d'un instant puis un micro sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Il ne répondit pas à la déclaration, pas encore il ne pouvait pas encore le dire même s'il le voulait.

- Naruto ?

- Oui

- Est-ce que…Tu es parti à cause de moi ?

- Oui, en partie.

-…

Il souffla un bon coup, il était temps de lui dire pourquoi.

- Quand tu m'as repoussé…

- Naruto…, dit il en le prenant contre lui.

- Non laisse moi continuer. Quand tu m'as repoussé je me sentais si mal, j'étais brisé vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis mit à ranger mon appartement et j'ai trouvé une boîte avec des photos et des lettres. Ces lettres s'étaient celles qu'un couple s'échangeait, ils allaient avoir un enfant. Cet enfant j'ai découvert grâce à une des photos que c'était moi.

- Alors tes parents…

- Sont morts…tous les deux. Ma mère vivait à Ame avant d'emménager ici avec mon père, alors je me suis dit qu'il était possible qu'il me reste encore de la famille là-bas. Alors je suis partit, sur le chemin tu sais ce qui c'est passé puis tu es arrivé, tu m'as sauvé et j'ai repris mon voyage.

- Et ?

- Non, il n'y avait personne. Les vieux me regardaient de travers m'accusant de la mort de ma mère. Mais j'ai trouvé ses anciens équipier, l'un d'eux m'as accueillit quelques temps. J'ai pu visiter son ancienne maison qui est encore inhabitée.

Mais rien, il n'y a plus rien.

- Et ton père, tu as retrouvé sa trace ? Lui aussi peut-être qu'il avait encore…

- Non, le coupa t-il, mon père était orphelin…mon père…mon père c'est…Minato Namikaze…le Yondaïme.

- Le…mais alors tu es…Naruto, dit il en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

- C'est pour ça, continua Naruto, c'est pour ça que je dois…le surpasser…je dois lui montrer…qu'il peut être fier de moi.

Il laissa échapper quelques larmes. C'était plus fort que lui, en apprenant l'identité de ses parents c'est comme s'il les perdait une nouvelle fois. C'était dur…trop dur pour lui seul.

- Viens, on rentre.

Cette nuit là Naruto proposa à Sasuke de passer la nuit chez lui, ce que le survivant accepta.

Après un bon bain, ils allèrent ce coucher. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, heureux d'avoir une personne avec qui partager leur douleur, mais plus important leur bonheur.

Cette nuit là, ils se laissèrent guider par ce désir qui les consumait depuis leurs retrouvailles quelques mois plus tôt.

Ce désir qui réclamait le contact de leur peau, le mélange de leur souffle, l'enlacement de leur corps…

Cette nuit là des cris de jouissance déchirèrent le silence glacé des ténèbres.

Le lendemain il ne resta aucune trace de leurs ébats de la veille simplement une large griffure dans le dos du survivant d'un clan disparu de Konoha.

_**

* * *

**_

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus, sinon désolée (pour ceux qui croyait encore au lemon, j'avais bien dit au départ et en répondant aux reviews qu'il n'y en aurait pas).

_**Sinon désolée pour les fautes aussi.**_

_**Le chapitre est plus court que les précédentS mais c'est le temps de me remettre en route.**_

_**à plus pour le prochain chapitre ( je ne sais pas trop quand je boss à partir de lundi donc je ferai selon ma fatigue et ma motivation).**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ca y est déjà le nouveau chapitre, j'ai fait vite, j'étais motivée.**

**Il est un peu court c'est vrai mais j'espére qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 15 :

Le lendemain dans le bureau de l'Hokage une importante discussion avait lieu.

Kohal et Homura étaient venu éclaircir un point important pour Konoha, à savoir : le successeur de la Godaime.

Tsunade avait déjà abordé avec eux le fait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas, comme le troisième, occuper ce poste jusqu'à sa mort.

- Tsunade nous aimerions savoir qui as-tu choisit pour te succéder ?

- Tout cela me semble clair maître. J'envisage fortement de nommer Uzumaki Naruto.

- Lui ! s'exclama la vieille Kohal. Y as-tu bien réfléchit ?

- Parfaitement, je le crois pleinement capable d'assumer les responsabilités qui incombent au chef du village.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce gamin corresponde au profil que nous recherchons.

-Depuis quand faut-il un « profil » ?

-Depuis que ce gosse est le réceptacle d'un démon, riposta Homura prenant ainsi la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue.

- Tsunade que ce passera t'il si Naruto obtient le titre d'Hokage et que par on ne sait quel moyen Kyuubi arrive à prendre le contrôle de son hôte ? Y as-tu pensé ?

- Qui proposer vous dans ce cas ? Je refuse de quitter mon poste si ce n'est pas Naruto qui l'obtient.

- Tsunade, intima Homura, pense à Konoha. Tu dois faire passer le village en premier.

- C'est ce que je fais, s'énerva l'Hokage. Naruto sera un parfait successeur, il a les capacités requises.

- Nous ne pouvons accepter. Le conseil s'opposera à toi, rétorqua Homura en se levant. Viens Kohal partons nous n'arriverons pas à la faire changer d'avis.

-Que pourrais-je faire pour vous convaincre ? demanda alors l'ancienne élève du Sandaime.

Les deux anciens retournèrent à leur siège intriguer par la question de Tsunade.

Après quelques minutes de débat ils parvinrent à un accord.

Naruto allait être envoyé en mission afin de le testé.

Pendant ce temps dans un petit appartement de Konoha, deux amants dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Après la nuit mouvementée qu'ils avaient passée ils avaient besoin de repos.

Sasuke s'éveilla. Il était bien. C'était l'une des rares fois dans sa vie où il s'était senti aussi apaisé

Il regardait les rayons du soleil enveloppé le blond qui reposait à côté de lui.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine.

Il entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuner au jeune endormi qui laissait son esprit vagabonder loin de son corps dans le royaume des rêves, espérant un avenir heureux au côté de celui qu'il aimait.

Le brun ouvrit le réfrigérateur mais le referma bien vite en voyant qu'il ne contenant qu'une brique de lait périmée et un bocal de cornichon.

Il ouvrit ensuite les placards afin de trouver quelque chose de convenable. Malheureusement pour lui, chacune des portes ne recelaient que des paquets de ramens instantanées.

Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : bœuf, porc, poulet, langouste…

- Naruto, tu es désespérant, laissa échapper le pseudo-cuisinier.

Finalement il arriva après bien des recherches à mettre la main sur les ingrédients qui lui permettrait de préparer de la soupe miso.

Quand le repas fut prés il s'avança vers le lit pour ramener le blond à la réalité.

Mais il fut devancé par une voix accompagnée de coups à la porte.

-Uzumaki Naruto ? Êtes-vous là ?

Naruto émergea de son sommeil et tomba les yeux dans les yeux avec Sasuke. Celui-ci était penché sur lui et semblait quelque peu irrité.

- Uzumaki Naruto ? Répondez!

- Dépêche toi d'aller ouvrir, lui conseilla le jeune Uchiwa.

Le Ninjas se leva en hâte pour aller ouvrir à son visiteur.

L'autre pendant ce temps s'était dirigé vers la salle d'eau.

L'ANBU attendait déjà depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand Naruto vient enfin lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour, désoler d'avoir fait attendre, déclara le jinchuriki avec un grand sourire.

- L'Hokage voudrait vous voir c'est urgent, répondit l'ANBU comme si Naruto ne lui avait rien dit.

- Bien, je vais y aller, merci pour l'info.

Au moment où l'ANBU se volatilisa, Naruto sortit dans l'intention d'aller chez Tsunade.

A ce moment il se rendit compte qu'il était encore en caleçon et fit demi-tour pour aller se préparer correctement.

Quand il rentra, il remarqua les deux bols de soupe miso qui ne fumait presque plus posé sur la table.

Ainsi Sasuke leur avait préparé le repas. _D'ailleurs où il est passé_

Naruto le chercha du regard, il vit simplement la porte de la salle de bain ouverte et le bruit de l'eau qui coule.

Il se dirigea alors dans cette direction et découvrit le brun sous la douche.

L'eau ruisselait sur son corps et faisait ressortir les contours de ses muscles.

Cette vision plus que plaisante inspirait à Naruto des idées lubriques.

Il retira le seul vêtement qui couvrait encore son corps et entra à son tour dans la douche se collant contre le dos de Sasuke.

Ce dernier ce retourna pour embrasser le blond.

Après un bon bain et quelques activités sportives ils sortirent de la pièce.

Le repas était définitivement froid.

Sasuke le réchauffa rapidement pour qu'ils puissent quand même en profiter.

Sous la table leurs pieds se cherchaient et se croisaient.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils sortirent ensemble de la demeure.

Naruto se rendit donc chez l'Hokage qui commençait à perdre patiente.

Quand il entra, il remarqua les deux anciens du conseil qui étaient présent.

- Pas très ponctuel se gamin, lança Kohal

- On ne ma pas donné d'heure précise, rétorqua le ninja.

- Passons, intervint l'Hokage, Naruto nous allons te confier une mission.

- Yahoooo, une mission cool ! On par quand ?

Pas « on » Naruto, « tu ». Tu pars cet après midi pour une durée indéterminée, c'est une mission de rangs S.

* * *

**_Voilà déjà fini, j'espère que ça vous étes pas déçus sinon désolée._**

**_Désolée aussi pour les fautes._**

**_Le prochain chapitre viendra assez rapidement j'espére mais étant donné que je boss pendant les vacances je suis assez crevée alors je sais pas comment ça va avancé mais j'ai plein d'idée ( d'ailleur va falloir que je travail sérieusement sur la mission pcq tout n'est pas très clair pour le moment)_**

**_D'aute part j'ai envie de me remettre au dessin donc je vais essayer de consilier les deux mais la fic passera aprés._**

**_Voilà je crois que c'est tout..._**

**_S_****_ur ce à plus pour un nouveau chapitre et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre ( ou de la fic, ou des deux)._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre en poche.**

**Avant de vous laissez lire je voudrait juse encore une fois remercier ma beta lectrice: Ikou panda.**

**bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 16 :

Naruto laissa Tsunade expliquer en quoi consistait la mission, puis Sai entra dans le bureau.

- Sai te remplacera. J'ai confiance en toi Naruto. Réussis cette mission, prouve moi que j'ai eu raison de te faire confiance.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et prirent la direction du terrain numéro trois où devait se trouver le reste de l'équipe.

Les autres furent surpris de le voir arriver en compagnie de Sai.

Sasuke s'avança vers eux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? demanda-t-il

- Il va me remplacer, répondit Naruto à la place de l'interpellé, je pars en mission cet après-midi pour une durée indéterminée…

Naruto baissa la tête en disant cela, bien qu'il fût heureux d'aller en mission, il regrettait de devoir quitter Sasuke alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se trouver.

- Bon, il faut que je prépare mes affaires, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Il rejoint rapidement son appartement pour faire son sac. Avant de partir il prit le temps d'écrire un petit mot pour son brun.

_Sasuke,_

_Je suis désolé de devoir te laisser maintenant, alors qu'on est à peine heureux mais je ne peux renoncer à cette mission._

_Pourrais-tu t'occuper de mon appartement ?_

_Attends-moi._

_Je t'aime._

Il prit le bout de papier, l'accrocha à sa porte et ferma cette dernière à clef.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie du village. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Konoha en soufflant :

- A bientôt.

Il marchait à travers les arbres. Quand soudain il entendit une voix :

- Tu pensais pouvoir partir sans me dire au revoir ?

- Sa…Sasu-chan mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens te dire au revoir.

Il se rapprocha du ninja, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Un baiser passionné, pour lui dire combien il l'aimait.

Il se rapprocha de son oreille :

- Va accomplir ta mission et reviens vite. Je t'attendrais, ne l'oublie pas.

Naruto lui sourit.

-T'inquiète, j'y vais, je reviens ! lança-t-il avant de reprendre la route.

Durant le chemin il se demandait encore pourquoi Tsunade avait choisit de l'envoyer lui pour cette mission.

Les missions de rang S étaient réservées aux juunins et ils ne les effectuaient qu'en groupe. Alors pourquoi lui, qui n'était chuunin que depuis moins d'un an, devait remplir ce type de mission, et seul qui plus est ?

C'était un mystère.

Flash back :

- Pas « on » Naruto : « tu ». Tu pars cet après midi pour une durée indéterminée, c'est une mission de rangs S.

- Déjà ?! Mais…

- Il n'en est pas capable, tu vois bien Tsunade ! lança Kohal.

- D'accord, qu'est ce que c'est la mission ? répliqua-t-il sur un air de défi.

-Il existe depuis peu de temps, un petit village sans nom dans les environs de Konoha. Le problème vois-tu, c'est qu'ils ont des soucis d'organisation. Il n'y a aucune hiérarchie et le trouble s'est installé dans ce village. Il demande l'envoi d'un émissaire de Konoha afin de remettre l'ordre. C'est toi que nous avons choisi.

- Bien, je m'en charge !

-Ce ne sera pas facile, mais le manque d'effectif ne me permet pas de te faire accompagner. Il va donc falloir que tu te débrouilles seul.

Naruto se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Sai arriva.

-Sai te remplacera. J'ai confiance en toi Naruto. Réussis cette mission, prouve moi que j'ai eu raison de te faire confiance.

Fin du flash back.

Alors qu'il revenait à la réalité, le village sans nom était en vue.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le village, il se rendit directement dans un bar, comme il avait vu tant de fois Jiraya le faire, afin de demander qui était la personne la plus haut placé du village.

Le gérant lui rit au nez :

N'y a pas de ça ici petit.

Alors pouvez-vous me dire qui a rédigé la demande de mission à Konoha ?

- Konoha ? Personne ici ne leur a demandé d'aide, pas à ma connaissance. Tu t'es fait rouler gamin, ajouta-t-il en riant de plus bel.

- On dirait oui… Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver une chambre pour la nuit ?

- Ah ça au moins je peux répondre. Au bout de la rue à droite il y a un grand bâtiment, ils pourront certainement t'héberger.

Naruto prit donc la direction indiquée par l'homme. Il s'agissait d'un orphelinat.

Il rentra, poussant la lourde grille en fer forgé qui grinçait.

Il chercha le bureau du directeur qu'il trouva sans mal.

- Bonjour, on m'a dit que vous pourriez m'héberger pour la nuit.

- C'est pas un hôtel ici !!

- J'ai cru comprendre oui mais le patron du bar m'a dit que…

- Si c'est lui qui t'envoie on va pouvoir s'arranger. Mais rien n'est gratuit petit, ici c'est donnant-donnant, je veux bien te prêter une chambre mais tu vas devoir travailler ici.

- Pas de problème.

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus._**

**_le chapitre devait être plus long au départ mais j'ai décider de le reprendre donc le reste viendra avec le chapitre suivant ;P_**

**_Comme d'habitude hésiter pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé._**

**_A plus pour un prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de faire rapidement mais j'ai une autre fic qui me trotte dans la tête alors peut-être que je vais faire une pause dans celle-ci pour écrire l'autre, je suis encore en débat._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voilà la suite, quelque peu modifier mais d'après ce qu'on m'as dit c'est mieux que la 1ére version.**

**Merci encore une fois à ma beta lectrice qui est super rapide0**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 17 :

Après s'être fait accompagner jusqu'à la chambre qui allait désormais être la sienne, Naruto déballa les quelques affaires qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

Quand il fut installé dans cette petite chambre austère, il s'allongea sur le lit et repensa à tous ceux qui étaient restés à Konoha.

Il repensa à ces derniers mois, à Sasuke…

Il en vint à se demander pourquoi il avait été envoyé dans ce village. Personne n'avait fait de demande de mission à Konoha d'après les dires du barman.

Il pouvait donc repartir chez lui et retrouver sa moitié qui lui manquait déjà. Pourtant quelque chose clochait, il ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Il n'abandonnait jamais, s'il avait été envoyé ici c'est qu'il devait y faire quelque chose et ça, c'était à lui de le découvrir.

Le lendemain, il pu faire connaissance avec les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat. Les plus grands protégeaient les petits. Il y avait une réelle solidarité entre eux et c'est un des meneurs qui vint en premier s'assurer que Naruto ne leur voulait aucun mal.

-T'as pas intérêt de nous faire du mal sinon on se vengera.

Naruto regarda longuement le garçonnet, cachant sa surprise, et lui posa une main sur la tête en lui secouant les cheveux.

-T'en fait pas, je mange et je dors ici c'est tout.

Tous les enfants étaient très méfiants mais il se devait de devenir ami avec eux. Il voulait leur montrer qu'on peut compter sur les adultes, malgré tout.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, il fit un tour dans le village à la recherche d'indices qui l'aideraient à trouver ce qu'il devait faire dans ce village sans nom.

Afin de payer son logis et les repas qu'il y prenait, le directeur lui proposa de travailler dans l'établissement et de s'occuper un peu des pensionnaires, ce qu'il accepta avec joie.

Il commença par apprivoiser les petits orphelins qu'il côtoyait tous les jours.

Entouré de tous ces enfants, il pouvait enfin donner tous l'amour qu'il aurait voulu recevoir quand il avait leur âge et ils le lui rendaient volontiers.

S'occuper d'eux atténuait légèrement la peine qu'il avait d'être séparé de Sasuke.

Il lui envoyait régulièrement de ses nouvelles et lui fit part de son incompréhension sur l'objet de sa mission.

Au fil des jours Naruto s'intégra petit à petit au village.

Aucun ne connaissait son passé, ni la bête qu'il cachait en lui.

Mais sous le bonheur apparent, Naruto découvrit bien vite ce qu'il se passait. Même si tout semblait aller pour le mieux, il n'en était rien. Complots, discordes étaient le lot quotidien des villageois. Des groupes s'étaient formés, des alliances entre commerçants, et chacun essayait par n'importe quel moyen de faire disparaître le groupe concurrent.

Le jinchuriki comprit enfin pourquoi il avait été envoyé dans ce village sans nom.

Plus les jours avançaient et plus il découvrait de nouveaux complots. Il les déjoua un à un, s'attirant les foudres des uns et la sympathie des autres.

Dans ses lettres il décrivait la situation au survivant Uchiha qui lui donnait son avis sur la question. Naruto était heureux de voir que Sasuke prenait soin de lui répondre et de lui faire part de ses réflexions.

Cette situation ne pouvant pas durer indéfiniment, il finit par réunir les habitants en un endroit et leur parla. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi et avait demandé son avis à Sasuke qui avait approuvé sa décision.

La veille au soir il avait préparé un long discours dans sa tête, il l'avait répété plusieurs fois afin de ne commettre aucune erreur. Les villageois ne le permettraient pas, un étranger présent depuis seulement quelques mois se donne le droit de leur faire la leçon…Non, il n'avait le droit à aucune erreur.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle il fut pris d'un léger trac mais il reprit confiance en se disant que si tout marchait comme prévu il pourrait rejoindre Konoha et par la même occasion son brun plus rapidement.

Il réclama le silence et, se plaçant à la vue de tous, commença à parler.

Après plus d'une heure, les habitant étaient bouche bée. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pensé que ce gamin venu de Konoha il y a seulement six mois en savait aussi long sur eux. Ils se sentaient honteux, et prêts à changer.

Il finit donc par leur faire signer une sorte de traité.

Maintenant que cela était fait, il fallait élire un représentant qui soit honnête et respectable.

Il avait donné une semaine aux habitants pour effectuer les préparatifs nécessaires précisant bien entendu qu'il superviserait de loin.

Durant cette semaine Naruto continua à vivre comme il l'avait fait depuis qu'il était arrivé au village sans nom.

_D'ailleurs,_ se dit il, _il faudra lui en trouver un parce que village sans nom c'est pas très accrocheur_.

Alors que Naruto jouait avec les enfants de l'orphelinat, il décida de les emmener faire une promenade dans la forêt.

Ils étaient dans une petite clairière en train de faire une pause quand Naruto se leva pour reprendre leur chemin. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques mètres que les petits s'agitaient étrangement.

Un des enfants vint le tirer par la jambière de son pantalon :

-Pas par là, Naruto nii-chan, le monstre aux yeux rouges il habite là. Y faut pas y aller !

-Mais…

-Non, il est méchant…tu vas te faire manger…on veut pas qu'il te mange ! Viens on rentre Nii-chan s'il te plaît !

-Ok, ok on rentre alors.

Quand il les eut tous reconduit, il décida de revenir et de voir ce qu'était ce fameux « monstre aux yeux rouges » qui effrayait tant les enfants. Il s'avança prudemment dans la clairière, vers le chemin qu'ils craignaient tant.

« _Tiens, tiens, toi ici, je n'y aurais jamais cru !_ » résonna soudain une vois terne derrière son dos.

Il se retourna et fit face à son interlocuteur. Deux yeux rouge sang étaient plantés dans son regard. Un regard terne, une personne fatiguée par ses crimes, se tenait devant lui.

* * *

**_J'espère que le chapitre vous à plus._**

**_N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._**

**_D'ailleurs merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé et qui laisseront des reviews, ça fait très plaisir et c'est motivant. _**

**_Puisqu'on est dans les reviews j'ai un petit sondage pour vous : D'après vous qui est le "monstre aux yeux rouges" simplement pour savoir si c'est prévisible ou pas, de toute façon les possibilitées sont restreintes . _**

**_Sinon que dire, peut être que le prochain chapitre sera plus long que les précédents _****_et qu'il arrivera prochainement sur vos écrans_**

**_see you soon._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, fraîchement écrit par moi et corriger par Ikou panda rien que pour vous. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Avertissement : Avant de vous laisser lire je préfère vous avertir que les détails sur le mangekyou sont tirés des scans donc désolée pour le spoil si vous ne les avez pas lus. Sinon pour le reste tout est tiré de mon esprit tortueux.**

Chapitre 18 :

Il se tenait là, en face de lui, ces yeux rouges qu'il avait vu de nombreuses fois. Ces yeux qui n'apportaient que le malheur, ces yeux qui recherchaient la puissance.

- Pour une surprise, en voilà une de taille. Jamais je n'aurais pensé te revoir, surtout ici.

- Toi…Uchiha Itachi…(1)

- Oui, le hasard fait bien les choses n'est-ce pas ?

- On peut dire ça, lança Naruto la voix emplie de colère.

Il attrapa une poignée de shuriken qu'il lança sur le meurtrier. Celui- ci les évita sans problème.

-Déjà ! On ne peut même pas parler cinq minutes ? Comme tu veux.

- A quoi ça sert de parler avec toi ? répliqua le blond avant de se lancer sur Itachi.

Les coups s'échangeaient, plus rapides à chaque attaque, plus violents aussi, pourtant Naruto sentait que son adversaire n'était pas au maximum de sa puissance.

Il sentait qu'il retenait ses coups comme si ce n'était pas le combat qu'il recherchait mais autre chose.

Il n'utilisait que le taijutsu. Naruto se demandait pourquoi Itachi n'utilisait pas ses sharingans, pourquoi il n'essayait pas de lui lancer un genjtsu alors qu'il en avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion.

Un mouvement, un seul, celui qui fut décisif.  
Itachi se retrouva avec un kunai sous la gorge.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me prends pas au sérieux ? Pourquoi tu fais semblant ?

-…

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

- Que tu m'écoute.

- …

- Je suis fatigué de devoir fuir, de me cacher alors qu'au fond rien de tout ça n'est ma faute.

Naruto appuya un peu plus le kunai sous la gorge de la belette. (2)

Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur sa peau terne.

- Te fous pas de moi, lança le ninja de la feuille.

Itachi prit l'arme d'une main et l'éloigna de sa carotide.

Il lécha son sang avant de continuer.

- Avant de juger tu ferais mieux d'écouter gamin.

- OK, mais je te préviens, si ça ne me plait pas tu finiras enterré sous cet arbre.

- A ton aise.

- Alors je t'écoute.

- Bon, avant de commencer tu dois savoir ceci : Madaara Uchiha, est avec son frère les deux premiers Uchiha à s'être éveillé au mangekyou. En l'utilisant ils en ont aussi découvert son point faible: il fait, peu à peu, perdre la vue à son possesseur.

Naruto frissonna, ce nom : Madaara, il l'avait déjà entendu de la bouche de Kyuubi. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il s'agissait d'un Uchiha puissant mais mauvais.

- Madaara entreprit des recherches afin de contrer la cécité qui lui tombait dessus, continua le renégat. Il finit par découvrir qu'en se greffant les yeux de son cadet il retrouverait la lumière de ses jeunes jours. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Après tu connais son histoire, il rencontra le Shodaime et ensemble ils fondèrent Konoha…

- Et quel est le rapport avec ton histoire ?

- J'y viens microbe, deux minutes. J'ai découvert que Madaara n'était pas réellement mort. Il n'a plus de corps mais son esprit possède le corps d'un Uchiha, il doit cela à des techniques interdites, tu t'en doute. Un jour j'ai surpris une conversation du conseil de famille, ils voulaient obliger toutes les femmes mariées à avoir deux enfants. Le premier serait entraîné dès son plus jeune âge, une machine à tuer en quelque sorte. Le second ne serait qu'une réserve d'organe. Ainsi quand les ainés seraient éveillé au mangekyou, car c'est ce qu'ils projetaient de faire, les cadets devraient leur céder leur yeux et mourir.

Naruto en était bouche bée. Pour Naruto tout était clair, cette histoire était une diversion. Une simple manière de l'endormir et de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces avant de l'attaquer par surprise. Dans quel but ? Ca il ne le savait pas encore mais il lui faudrait le découvrir. Finalement après un long silence il lança :

-Impossible, tu mens.

-Difficile à croire non ? Alors viens avec moi je vais te montrer la vérité…

* * *

**_voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus sinon désolée. _**

**_quelque notes:_**

**_(1) : tout le monde est très perspicace ou alors je suis trop prévisible puisque vous avez bien deviné (en mm tps il n'y avait pas 36 solutions)_**

**_(2) : belette est la traduction d'Itachi._**

**_et avant de vous laissez partir voici quelque petite question pour vous faire gamberger:_**

**_Est-ce que Itachi ment ou pas ?_**

**_Où entraine-t-il Naruto ?_**

**_Que va-t-il advenir du blond ?_**

**_c'est tout pour cette fois._**

**_A plus pour le chapitre suivant._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut tous le monde voici le nouveau chapitre qui met un terme à l'intrigue d'Itachi et qui lance une autre péripétie pour terminr la fic sur une note d'humour ( non c'est pas le dernier chapite)**

**Merci une fois de plus a ma bêta lectrice pour son travail.**

Chapitre 19 :

Itachi posa son regard dans celui de Naruto, enclenchant son sharingan.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, à des miles et des miles de la forêt où ils étaient quelques secondes auparavant.

Ce paysage en noir et blanc, c'était Konoha, mais pas le Konoha de maintenant, celui de quinze ans dans le passé.

Le Konoha qui avait vu tout un clan se faire massacrer en quelques heures.

Itachi saisit le bras de Naruto.

- Suis-moi, c'est par là-bas.

Ils entrèrent dans le quartier des Uchiha, dans la maison principale, là où habituellement se tenait le conseil des anciens.

Ils restèrent sur le pas de la porte. Pénétrer dans la pièce était impossible, tout ceci n'étant que des souvenirs, il n'était pas concevable de voir ce qu'Itachi lui-même n'avait pas vu.

Un peu moins de quinze personnes étaient installées autour d'une table ovale, néanmoins une personne était debout.

Elle fixait ses congénères, encapuchonnée, on ne pouvait distinguer son visage.

Sa voix était lourde et résonnait dans toute la pièce.

Cette personne exposait aux autres comment augmenter la puissance du clan grâce à leurs progénitures.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors il lui avait dit la vérité. Bien qu'il ait été possible que ce soit une illusion créee par Itachi, le jinchuuriki avait acquit assez d'expérience pour voir qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs réels et non de création de l'esprit. Difficile à croire et pourtant c'était bel et bien vrai.

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la réalité. Itachi avait mit fin au jutsu.

- C'est bon maintenant, tu me crois ? Je peux poursuivre ?

Naruto n'en revenait pas, il abaissa le kunai qu'il tenait encore sous la gorge de son prisonnier.

- Vas-y.

- Après avoir entendu ça, j'ai voulu découvrir qui se cachait sous cette cape. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps. Shishui, mon meilleur ami, mon autre frère presque! Il cachait en lui l'esprit de Madaara. Je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule solution pour arrêter tout ça. Il m'a fallu un moment avant de me résigner mais il fallait que je le fasse. J'ai donné rendez vous à Shishui pour « s'entraîner ». Quand il est arrivé, je lui ai lancé un jutsu pour qu'il écrive la lettre de suicide dont tout le monde a eu connaissance depuis, et je l'ai tué.

Itachi se remémorait les événements tout en parlant. Ce qu'il avait eu du mal à comprendre, c'est pourquoi Madaara n'était pas intervenu ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas protégé son corps d'emprunt?

- Comme ça de sang froid, ça ne t'as rien fait ?! Vraiment tu m'écœures! dit Naruto en colère.

-.Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu crois que c'est facile de tuer celui avec lequel on a grandi ? Dis-toi une chose : si je ne l'avais pas fait, toi et Sasuke ne seriez plus ensemble maintenant, vous n'auriez même pas été amis! hurla le renégat.

- Je…je.

- Bref, je peux continuer ? demanda Itachi en reprenant son calme étonnamment vite.

- Oui.

- Bon je disais : je l'ai tué. Mais en réalité je n'avais tué que la « partie Shishui » de ce corps, si je peux l'appeler ainsi. Ca je ne le savais pas encore. J'ai repris le cours de ma vie durant environ une semaine. J'ai été interrogé sur son supposé suicide et puis rien. J'avais envisagé de tuer également les membres du conseil. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que la « partie Madaara » du corps ne soit pas morte en même temps que l'autre et qu'elle se réveille. Il a tué le reste du clan. Ce jour-là j'avais promis à Sasuke de venir le chercher à l'académie. Je n'y suis pas allé comme tu peux t'en douter. Quand il est arrivé, je venais de découvrir ce qu'avait fait Madaara. Alors je suis parti en lui laissant croire que c'était moi qui avais fait ça. Je lui ai demandé de me haïr le plus possible, pour que lorsqu'il me retrouve il puisse se venger. J'étais sûr qu'il le ferait…J'étais sûr qu'il resterait en vie.

La suite tu la connais et je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer là-dessus, surtout pas avec toi.

- Itachi…

- Bien maintenant tu sais, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Il est temps que je parte.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Quelque part où je n'aurais pas à me soucier de l'avenir de mon frère.

- Mais…

- Une dernière chose, dis-le lui. Raconte-lui tout ce que je viens de te dire, mais pas maintenant. Fais-le quand tu seras certain que la haine a déserté son cœur.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Itachi avait déjà disparu dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Le ninja retourna au village. Le « monstre aux yeux rouges » ne ferai plus peur aux enfants, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il était encore troublé par le récit d'Itachi, mais il devait s'efforcer de dormir, car le lendemain, sa mission continuait. Il devait mettre en place un système qui tiendrait longtemps, autour duquel le village tournerait et qui lui apporterait la prospérité et le bonheur.

* * *

Dix mois, déjà dix mois qu'il était dans le village sans nom. Il avait réussi à s'intégrer rapidement, il avait découvert la vérité sur le massacre du clan Uchiha, il avait appris aux villageois à vivre en communauté, sans coups bas, à se faire confiance.

Pourtant il lui manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une personne essentielle à son bonheur.

Heureusement tout était en bonne voie, il allait bientôt pouvoir rentrer.

Quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait ! Sa présence, son odeur, sa voix, son corps pâle, sa bouche , ses baisers, ses caresses, quand il…non, non on arrête là la censure m'empêche de dévoiler les scènes d'intimité des personnages.

Malgré le mal du pays qui commençait à le gagner, il savait bien que les enfants d'ici aussi lui manqueraient beaucoup, surtout deux petits bouts qu'il avait pris en charge peu après son arrivée.

Ces deux là n'avaient qu'un et deux ans à peine. Un petit blond et un petit brun, ils lui faisaient penser à lui et Sasuke, inexplicablement, et ça le rendait nostalgique.

La semaine qui suivit, tout était en ordre, il devait attendre la visite de Tsunade qui serait accompagnée de Kohal et d'Hiromu, pour pouvoir rentrer à Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke rentrait de mission. Maintenant il allait pouvoir se reposer.

Il allait passer juunin. C'était ce que Tsunade lui avait annoncé avant son départ.

En presque une année, il s'était tellement entraîné. Le vide que Naruto avait laissé lui avait donné envie d'avancer.

Naruto…il lui manquait terriblement…Son sourire, son visage, son souffle sur sa peau, la façon dont il l'embrasse, celle qu'il a de le … non la encore je m'égare on va s'arrêter avant de heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs.

Il rentra chez lui. Enfin son nouveau chez lui, depuis six mois environ il avait investi l'appartement de Naruto.

Deux semaines plus tard l'Hokage rentra au village. Sasuke fut convoqué au palais.

Il était heureux, si Tsunade était de retour cela signifiait que Naruto lui aussi était à Konoha.

Il fut un peu déçu.

Tout ce que Tsunade avait dit c'était « il avait quelques papiers à faire encore ». Des papiers, tu parles.

Si ça se trouve il avait trouvé mieux ailleurs.

Valait mieux pas pour lui.

Une semaine après, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il enleva ses chaussures assez rapidement et se coucha tel quel sur le lit, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur du coussin de Naruto qui ne sentait plus vraiment lui.

Alors qu'il se retournait, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et un enfant entra :

-EH ! T'es qui toi, qu'est-ce-que tu fais chez mon papa !?

Sasuke resta bouche bée: son papa? Ca ne pouvait pas être…

* * *

**_Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre! la suite rapidement._**

**_J'espére que ça vous à plu, n'hésiter pas à me dire ce quqe vous en avez pensé, toute critique positive ou négative est bonne à prendre dans la mesure où elle reste polie._**

**_A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour vous l'avz attendu, le voilà.**

**le nouveau chapitre fraichment corrger.**

**déolée de pas l'avoir mit plus tôt je n'ai pas encore de connexion internet dans mon studio.**

**bonne lecture**

Chapitre 20 :

- Oh ! Pars ! T'es chez mon papa ici !

Le petit se jeta sur Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir, trop occupé à se demander si le père de l'enfant était oui ou non Naruto.

Une voix résonna dans le couloir, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir tant de fois entendue crier son nom.

- Kira, arrête de crier comme ça, on t'entend jusqu'au dehors.

- Mais papa, ya quelqu'un dans ton lit !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, commença Naruto avant d'arriver sur le pas de sa porte.

Ca y est, il était enfin rentré chez lui, mais quelle surprise de voir Sasuke dans son lit, aux prises avec le petit brun.

Ce spectacle l'amusa, puis il revint à la réalité.

- Sasu-chan qu'est-ce que tu…

Le surnommé se leva en sa direction.

- Bienvenue à la maison.

- Euh…je merci mais…

- Ce sont tes enfants ?

- Je…oui, oui je crois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec Kira et voici Nataku, annonça-t-il en désignant le bébé qu'il tenait dans les bras.

- Oh, je vois. Ils sont très mignons. Je vais vous laisser en famille.

- Sasu-chan, attends !

Malheureusement le brun était déjà parti. Kira n'avait pas très bien compris mais il avait senti que le départ du brun attristait son père.

Sasuke ne savait pas où aller, ni quoi faire. C'était bien _ses_ enfants, donc _il_ l'avait remplacé. D'accord en un an il s'en passe des choses, mais s'_il _avait rencontré quelqu'un _il_ aurait au moins pu le mettre au courant !

_Génial ! Quel imbécile ! Et moi quoi l'attendais! pensa-il._

Naruto déposa ses affaires.

Il devait aller voir l'Hokage et lui demander un autre appartement, un avec une chambre d'enfant.

Accompagné de Kira et Nataku, il se mit en route vers le palais. En chemin il croisa Sakura qui s'extasia devant les deux petits bouts. Ils parlèrent brièvement, Naruto lui raconta l'année qu'il avait passée et Sakura lui apprit qu'elle avait trouvé du réconfort dans les bras de Sai.

Puis il se remit en chemin avec les petits vers le bureau de Tsunade.

- J'l'aime pas celle-là, déclara Kira alors que Sakura partait.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires le petit Nataku montra Sakura du doigt et fit une grimace.

- Elle est gentille tu sais, un peu spéciale mais gentille, répondit Naruto.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils faisaient irruption dans le bureau de Tsunade.

- Ah, Naruto te voilà de retour avec les deux petits. Je suis contente qu'ils aient accepté de te les confier mais tâche de les garder en vie, plaisanta-elle.

- Tsunade-bachan, ça fait plaisir de te retrouver, et ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils survivront. Allez Kira, va dire bonjour.

Le petit courut jusqu'à Tsunade, grimpa sur ses genoux et lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue.

- Bonjour, grand-mère.

- Bonjour, petit, tu veux bien éviter de m'appeler comme ça ? Tsunade devrait suffir.

- C'est mon papa qui m'a dit de t'appeler comme ça, moi je fais que c'que mon papa me dit.

- NARUTO, VIENS VOIR UN PEU… !

Après une petite colère et une jolie bosse, la conversation reprit.

- Maintenant que tu es là, il est temps de t'avouer que cette mission n'était qu'un test.

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que vous deviez tester alors ?

- Après résultat, il est évident que tu es parfaitement capable d'assumer le poste d'Hokage.

- …

- Naruto ?

- YYYAAATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! (1)

- Néanmoins, je vais conserver mes fonctions encore quelques temps afin que tu puisses devenir juunin d'abord.

- C'est dans longtemps tout ça ?

- Un peu de patience, tout dépend de toi.

Ils quittèrent le bureau après que Naruto eut obtenu les clefs du nouvel appartement qu'il devait invertir le lendemain.

De nouveau chez lui il entreprit de faire les cartons aidés par Kira, Nataku lui était trop occuper à jouer avec les affaires qu'il trouvait par terre.

Même si Naruto était très occupé, il ne cessait de penser à Sasuke et au fiasco qu'avait été leurs retrouvailles.

Pourquoi était-il parti si vite alors qu'il venait seulement de rentrer ? Pourquoi le fuyait-il ?

Il fallait qu'il le voie mais voilà, avec les enfants tout n'était pas aussi simple.

Alors il eut une idée brillante.

Il alla voir Sakura à l'hôpital, elle était de garde ce soir là. Il déposa ses enfants à la nurserie de l'hôpital et partit.

Il avait demandé à Sakura si elle pouvait les garder juste cette nuit, qu'il devait régler une affaire urgente avec Sasuke. Elle n'avait pas posé plus de question et avait accepté.

Naruto retrouva Sasuke sur le ponton sur lequel il venait s'asseoir étant enfant.

Celui-ci fixait la surface. Le regard dans l'eau, l'esprit dans ses souvenirs. Il était beau…  
Naruto s'avança :

- Alors c'est ici que tu te caches ?

Le brun se retourna promptement. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui vienne le chercher ?

- Hm

Naruto vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne dit rien et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule pour profiter de son odeur. Cette odeur qui lui avait tant manquée.

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il.

- Ah bon ?

- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je me suis amusé pendant cette année passé ? Ca a été dur sans toi mais j'ai trouvé…

- Une personne qui t'as consolé de moi et qui t'as offert deux beaux enfants, termina Sasuke.

- Que….C'est ce que tu crois?! Tu penses vraiment que je t'ai remplacé ? Tu me fais si peu confiance que ça?

- ...

- Si tu me connaissais vraiment tu saurais...tu saurais combien cette année passée sans toi a été difficile, mais grâce aux gens que j'ai rencontré et à ces deux petits j'ai réussi à tenir. Quand ma mission a été finie, et même si tu me manquais énormément, je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner ces deux là, alors j'ai fait le nécessaire pour pouvoir les ramener avec moi.

- Alors tu…

- Oui, je les ai adoptés. Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant prendre ta place à mes côtés ?

Sasuke se renfrogna, vexé d'avoir été percé à jour.

- Sasu-chan personne n'aurait pu te remplacer ! Tu es unique à mes yeux maintenant et pour toujours…

Naruto se rapprocha de lui et ils purent enfin consumer le désir qu'ils refoulaient depuis une année.

Un baiser, des gestes tendres, des caresses, un amour intense et éternel, une nuit…juste une nuit pour se retrouver et apprécier la chaleur d'un autre corps contre le sien.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, souffla enfin l'Uchiha à l'oreille de son partenaire.

* * *

**_(1):Pour ceux qui on vu la saison 1 d'heroes si vous vous souvenez de la réaction d' Hiro Nakamura quand il découvre qu'il s'est téléporté a New York, c'est a peu prés la même chose pour Naruto ._**

**_Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plus._**

**_La fin est proche je vous l'avoue le prochain chapitre viens d'étre envoyé pour la correction, il en reste encore deux après si j'ai bien caclculé._**

**_Je vous prépare aussi une petit bonus._**

**_A plus pour la suite_** **_et n'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut tout le monde!**

**après une semaine d'atente je retrouve mon ordi et 'jen profite donc pour vous soumettre l'avat dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ( sans compter le bonus****).**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 21 :

Naruto se réveilla, les yeux posés sur le visage endormi de son amant. Les paupières closes, les traits détendus, il avait l'air serein.

La veille le fil de leurs baisers les avait conduits chez Sasuke…dans sa maison...dans sa chambre…dans son lit.

Leur nuit d'amour avait été la meilleure de toutes.

_Enfin ils avaient pu_

Combler le vide que la distance avait instauré entre eux.

_Enfin ils avaient pu_

Ressentir la profondeur des sentiments de l'autre.

_Enfin ils avaient pu_

Consumer ce désir qui les rongeait depuis leur séparation.

Il l'observait dormir, le soleil l'avait réveillé bien plus tôt.

Sasuke se réveilla enfin, appréciant la proximité de son vis-à-vis. Il lui sourit, l'embrassa en guise de bonjour et se plongea dans ses bras.

- Naruto, appela-t-il soudain, où sont tes enfants ?

Cette phrase arracha un sourire à Naruto.

- Je les ai laissés à Sakura pour la nuit, d'ailleurs il est temps que j'aille les chercher. Nous avons du travail aujourd'hui, j'emménage dans mon nouvel appartement.

- Aurais-je le privilège de connaître votre nouvelle adresse ? demanda-t-il

- Hum… Seulement si vous promettez de rester dormir ce soir.

- J'avais déjà prévu quelque chose mais pour toi je peux tout annuler…

- Oh, c'est un honneur.

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

- Habille-toi, sinon je vais avoir envie de recommencer, lança le brun à travers la pièce.

Après une bonne douche et un long baiser, il partit en direction de chez Sakura pour retrouver ses chérubins.

Il fut accueilli par un Sai plus que fatigué au vu des cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux.

- La prochaine fois, tu les gardes avec toi tes mômes, entendit-il avant que la porte ne claque.

De retour dans l'appartement de son enfance, il sorti un parchemin qui allait lui servir à transférer ses cartons dans sa nouvelle maison familiale.

De même que ses affaires, lui et ses enfants se retrouvèrent dans la demeure.

Il ne restait plus qu'à s'installer.

Alors qu'il s'occupait à ranger, les petits, eux, s'amusaient tranquillement avec Gamakichi. Depuis quelque temps lui et Gamatatsu en étaient réduits au rôle de nounou.

Plus tard dans la journée, Sasuke leur rendit une petite visite.

- Décidément, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, déclara le blond en le voyant arriver.

Un bandana cachait sa chevelure blonde, ainsi vêtu on aurait dit une ménagère et la vision ne déplut pas au survivant qui venait d'arriver.

- C'est possible, en effet.

Cette déclaration troubla un instant le Jinchuuriki, surpris par autant de franchise.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par un marmot brun qui écrasa le pied de l'Uchiwa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez nous toi ? T'as pas fini de nous embêter ?

-Ben…euh…Je…

Voir Sasuke se faire casser par un enfant fit sourire Naruto.

- Kira, dit bonjour à Sasu-chan tu veux ? Ce n'est pas un méchant, dit-il en se mettant à la hauteur du bambin. C'est le chéri de papa, ajouta-t-il en passant son doigt sur le nez du garçonnet, et il restera avec nous ce soir. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Naruto partit en direction du bébé qui s'était mis à pleurer entre temps.

- T'as pas intérêt à être méchant avec mon papa, compris ? Avertit le petit sur un air de défi avant de rejoindre son frère.

La soirée s'annonçait joyeuse avec un enfant qui le déteste déjà. Pourtant ce petit lui rappelait étrangement lui-même plus jeune. C'était un peu comme se voir dans un miroir rétrospectif, alors même si ce gosse le mettait passablement en boule, il l'estimait tout autant. Restait seulement à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal à lui et sa famille.

Ils dinèrent ensemble et finalement Sasuke appréciait la soirée. C'était curieux mais ce dîner lui semblait pareil à ceux qu'il avait partagé avec ses parent et son frères avant la tragédie qu'il avait vécue.

Il aimait ce sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, l'impression de faire à nouveau partie d'une famille…sa famille.

Quelques jours plus tard alors que leur vie avait repris sa cour habituelle, Naruto décida d'organiser une petite fête. Une occasion de pendre la crémaillère, de fêter son retour et de présenter ses enfants à ses amis, car hormis Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi et Tsunade personne ne savait qu'il n'était pas revenu seul de sa mission.

Ainsi tout le monde était venu chargé de cadeaux pour le bientôt jûnin, mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils découvrirent le papa affairé à changer les couches d'un bébé alors qu'un autre petit s'amusait avec une boîte de talque.

Alors que ceux qui étaient au courant riaient aux éclats, les autres eux tentaient tant bien que mal d'assimiler l'information.

Seulement ce ne fut pas la seule surprise de la soirée.

Quand les petits furent couchés, la vraie fête put enfin commencer, bien que pas totalement différente mais disons que les conversations avaient évolué.

La question du moment était de savoir qui avait bien pu laisser un suçon dans le cou du maître de maison.

Chacun avait sa théorie mais tous étaient bien loin de la vérité que seuls quelques initiés connaissent. Non en fait seuls ceux qui étaient au courant pour les enfants étaient aussi au courant pour le couple que formaient Sasuke et Naruto.

Cette vérité tant convoitée ne resta pas secrète bien longtemps.

Un moment après la lancée des paris, oui j'ai bien dit paris…que je vous mette dans la confidence…en fait c'est Kiba, un peu éméché qui avait besoin d'argent et il s'est dit que c'était un bon moyen de s'en procurer, donc il est devenu bookmaker le temps d'un soir.

Donc, peu après la lancée des paris, le petit Kira se leva en hâte et alla retrouver son père dans la salle à manger :

- Papa, y font trop de bruit les gens j'arrive pas à dormir !

- Ben tiens, il doit surement être au courant lui, lança Ino.

-C'est sûr ! Kiba s'approcha du petit : hein petit dis-nous c'est qui la fille qui dort avec ton papa ?

Une seconde. Il fallut juste une seconde, le temps au couple mystère d'échanger un regard…un temps trop court pour éviter que le petit ne révèle ce qu'il savait.

Alors que Naruto allait mettre la main devant la bouche grande ouverte de l'enfant, la main d'un autre brun l'en empêcha, laissant son regard parler pour lui. _Il est peut être temps qu'ils sachent._

- Ben c'est pas une fille, c'est lui, certifia-t-il en pointant le doigt vers Sasuke.

- Haha non, impossible tu dois…

- Ben si, même que quand il dort ici, la nuit ça fait du bruit dans la chambre à papa, confirma-t-il.

La vérité était dite, maintenant tous les convives, excepté ceux qui savaient, étaient tournés vers les deux amants.

-PAS POSSIBLE, C'EST UN MENSONGE ! hurla Ino. Mais pourquoi tu dis rien Sakura…ne me dis pas que…Oh pu…Tu savais ?! Tu savais et t'as rien dit ?

- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

Personne ne pipa mot.

Pour mettre fin à un long silence, Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto et en le tenant par la taille déclara :

- Ceux qui ont un problème avec ça, rien ne vous retient plus je pense…

Personne ne fit un pas.

Finalement quel mal y avait-il à cela, ils étaient heureux ensemble et c'était bien le principal.

Bien sûr Ino fut outré un moment, Hinata en passe de faire une syncope mais au final tout le monde était content qu'ils se soient trouvés.

C'est ce moment que choisit le marmot pour relancer :

- Tu viens dire bonne nuit papa ?

* * *

_**Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois.**_

_**J'espère que le chapitre vous à plus sinon désolée.**_

_**Comme je l'ai dit le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ( j'entend d'ici les soupir de soulagement), je viens de l'envoyer pour la correction donc il devrait arriver le week end prochain.**_

_**Le bonus est en cours d'écriture et il racontera comment certains ninjas du village ce sont retrouver convertit en baby-sitter.**_

_**A bientôt**_

A plus pour la suite


	22. Chapter 22

**Voilà après une remodification et une recorrectionje peux enfin vous soumettre ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 22 :

La vie avait repris son cours à Konoha, Sasuke et Naruto vivaient ensemble avec Kira et Nataku.

Les semaines passaient et les deux bruns de la famille, car désormais ils se considéraient comme telle, essayaient de s'apprivoiser au jour le jour.

Six mois seulement après son retour, Naruto avait été nommé juunin. Il ne restait plus qu'un pas avant d'accéder au titre qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps.

Dans les rues de Konoha, un petit garçon courait à la recherche de son père :

- Sasu-chaaannn !! Sasu-chaaannn !! Il est où papa ?

-Kira, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda l'interpelé

- J'viens de te le dire, je cherche papa.

- Oh, euh, je crois qu'il est à la maison.

- OK, merci Sasu-chan.

- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- Ben pourquoi papa c'est bien comme ça qu'il te dit non ?

- Oui…mais…euh…lui ce n'est pas pareil.

Sasuke avait un peu rosi. A côté de lui Sai et Sakura riaient discrètement. Depuis qu'il vivait avec les Uzumaki il laissait plus facilement apparaître ses émotions. Il faut dire que de vivre avec trois personnes avec le même caractère excentrique ça vous change.

Plus loin, dans la demeure Uzumaki/Uchiha, Naruto était allongé sur son lit. Il revenait d'une mission assez périlleuse et avait besoin de sommeil. Il devait en profiter le temps qu'Iruka gardait les enfants. Ce soir il allait les retrouver, ce qui n'était vraiment pas de tout repos. Et puis ce soir il retrouverait aussi Sasuke, et il comptait bien en profiter. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, une longue semaine, bien trop longue à son goût. C'est étrange mais il ne supportait pas d'être séparé de lui très longtemps, comme s'il abandonnait une partie de son âme.

Il ne poursuivit pas plus longtemps sa réflexion, un petit démon venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Papa ! Papa ! T'es là ? Papa ? Ya grand-mère qui te cherche.

- … _Pourquoi on ne peut pas être cinq minutes tranquilles, pensa Naruto._

- Papa !!

Le petit se jeta littéralement sur le lit et se mit à sauter sur le ventre de son père.

- Papa, dépêche-toi sinon je n'aurais pas les bonbons que grand-mère elle a promis.

- J'arrive, j'arrive…

Le voilà donc en route pour le bureau de l'Hokage traîné par un gamin de trois ans qui réclame sa récompense. Les gens qui le croisent se mettent à sourire.

- Ah, Naruto te voilà, dit Tsunade, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi : je prends ma retraite.

- QUOI, C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?

- Non, je suis très sérieuse, répondit l'Hokage.

- Alors ça veux dire que…

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait tant attendu ce moment, il en avait tant rêvé.

Mais maintenant que ce rêve se réalisait il avait comme un pincement au cœur. C'était la fin d'une époque. Finie l'inconscience de ses jeunes jours, bien qu'il ne fut pas vieux, il aurait maintenant la responsabilité d'un village entier, tant de vies entre ses mains. Le poids de ces responsabilités lui tombait sur les épaules. Devenir le chef d'un village qui l'avait méprisé pendant tant d'années, même si désormais la haine était beaucoup moins présente, presque inexistante à ses yeux…il appréhendait ce moment.

Malgré toutes les questions qui venaient à présent torturer son esprit, la crainte n'était rien comparée au bonheur qu'il éprouvait.

- Oui, dans trois jours juste le temps de faire quelques préparatifs. La cérémonie aura lieu sous le balcon du bureau, sois ici à treize heures tapantes et ne sois pas en retard.

- T'inquiète bachan, je gère !

- Ca veux dire quoi papa ? demanda le petit garçon qu'on aurait presque oublié.

- Que ton papa c'est le plus fort du village. Viens on va prévenir Sasu-chan !

-Pourquoi lui ?

-Parce que…c'est mon chéri.

-Oh.

Plus loin alors que Sasuke parlait avec un ANBU au masque de canard, il fut interrompu par une cacophonie.

-Sasu…chan…fallait que je te vois, déclara Naruto en reprenant son souffle.

-C'est si important ?

-Oui, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser, tu as devant toi le Rokudaime.

-Tu… vraiment ?… tu…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et happa de nouveau les lèvres du blond avant d'être interrompu par l'enfant à leur pied.

-Eh, moi aussi j'veux un câlin !!

A ce moment il ne pouvait être plus heureux, il avait enfin une famille à lui avec qui partager ses émotions, une famille qui n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il avait imaginé enfant mais une famille qui lui convenait parfaitement. Une famille qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

En plus de ça il réalisait enfin son rêve, il était reconnu comme un ninja digne de protéger le village.

Trois jours plus tard lors de la cérémonie. Naruto était en train de bailler en concert avec Shikamaru. Tsunade faisait son discours d'adieu et présentait son remplaçant. Dans ces circonstances il était de mise que le futur Hokage soit introduit par son prédécesseur mais là ça durait depuis bonnement une demi-heure.

De plus Sasuke n'avait pas pu être dans l'assistance. Il avait eu une mission de dernière minute dont il n'avait pas pu lui parler.

Naruto s'avança à la place de Tsunade :

-Merci baachan je vais faire le reste tu peux y aller.

-Mais je…NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !

La réflexion provoqua l'hilarité générale.

Il termina brièvement en disant qu'il était fier d'avoir reçu le titre et qu'il essayera de faire de son mieux pour en être digne.

Il enleva alors le chapeau traditionnel. De loin on aurait pu vous dire que le Yondaime était de retour, de près il était évident qu'il s'agissait de son héritier.

Une personne de l'assistance s'approcha :

-Bonjour, Hokage-sama, dit-elle en s'adressant à Naruto, Je crois que ceci vous reviens.

Naruto déplia le tissu que la vieille femme venait de lui tendre. Il s'agissait en fait du manteau du quatrième.

-Merci madame, je vous suis reconnaissant, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Alors qu'il continuait à saluer la foule, un individu s'approcha derrière lui, un masque empêchant de voir son visage…et pourtant.

-Sasuke…

-Je suis si reconnaissable ?

- C'est ta présence, ton odeur…tout en fait, déclara le blond avec un sourire.

- Tu es très sexy comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr de me retenir bien longtemps, lança le brun.

- Ne t'en fait pas ce soir je suis à toi.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais attendre ce soir ?

- Il faudra bien.

- C'est ce que tu crois, si j'étais toi je vérifierai mes arrières de temps en temps.

Le temps passa à Konoha. La vie filait. Une année après que Naruto fut nommé Rokudaime, il organisa une fête d'anniversaire.

Le village était en effervescence. Il en était fini du temps où tout les habitants étaient méfiant de Naruto, où ils le fuyaient et le détestaient.

Maintenant ils étaient heureux d'avoir à faire avec un Hokage si consciencieux et qui prenait soin de l'existence de tout le monde même du plus insignifiant. C'était l'Hokage qui avait rompu avec les convenances et finalement, à part les anciens qui avaient été choqués, tout le monde préférait un Hokage qui se fond dans le peuple plutôt qu'un Hokage inabordable.

A la fin de celle-ci, comme à la cérémonie d'intronisation, un ANBU avec un masque de chien arriva discrètement derrière lui.

-Sasuke…

-Décidément je ne te surprendrais jamais.

-Non, affirma le ninja en souriant.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants.

-Sasuke ?

-Hm

-Tu m'en voudrais si je te disais que je t'ai caché quelque chose ? demanda Naruto, l'air anxieux

-Tout dépend quoi.

-Alors viens avec moi il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

**_Au départ je devais couper ici et dire: volà la fic est terminer etc..., ezt que vous imaginiez vous même la fin qu vous convenais mais en faite j'ai eut envie d'écrire comment réagissait Sasuke donc vous saurez tout cela quand je posterai l'épilogue surement la semaine prochaine._**

**_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut sinon désolée._**

**_Une ptite question avat de vous laissez filler: A votre avis c'est quoi ce secret? (on va voir si vous avez bonne mémoire)_**

**_A bientot pour la fin_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous, après une longue semaine d'attente et de cogitation vous allez enfin pouvoir découvrir quel est ce mystèrieux secret.**

**Bonne lecture**

Epilogue :

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, ses traits étaient restés fins et inexpressifs. Il avait écouté ce que Naruto avait à lui dire tranquillement puis quand le blond eut fini, il partit, simplement comme si jamais rien n'avait été dit.

-Sasu-chan…

Mais l'Uchiha était déjà dehors.

Naruto pensa qu'il aurait peut être mieux fait de ne rien dire et de garder ce secret pour lui. Sasuke n'était certainement pas encore prêt à entendre ce genre de révélation.

Le blond aurait voulu se lever, lui courir après mais il avait aujourd'hui une réunion décisive pour le village et ne pouvait faire ce dont il avait envie.

Il craignait plus que tout d'avoir perdu Sasuke pour toujours. Il espérait que celui-ci trouverait la force de lui pardonner.

A la fin de la journée Naruto signa les derniers papiers administratifs et alla chercher ses enfants que Tsunade gardait. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, mangèrent...

Tout se passait comme si Sasuke n'avait jamais existé. Il avait disparu et nul ne savait où le trouver.

C'est le soir, alors que Naruto était en train de border Nataku qui était maintenant âgé de deux ans, que le sujet fut abordé.

- Papou, t'es triste à cause de Sasu-chan ?

Naruto ne répondit à son fils que par un sourire, qui réussit à masquer la tristesse qu'il ressentait aux yeux du bambin.

L'autre enfant n'était pas aussi dupe. Bien plus dégourdi que son frère il se promit que lorsque Sasuke reviendrait il lui dirait deux ou trois mots.

Sasuke traînait dans Konoha. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était ça, que Naruto allait lui apprendre quelque chose comme cela. Tout ce en quoi il croyait était remis en question. Tout ce temps passé à haïr son frère pour rien. Tout ce temps perdu. Si seulement il avait su, il aurait pu profiter au maximum de ce que la vie lui offrait, il n'aurait pas perdu tout ce temps à chercher la puissance, il n'aurait pas essayé de tuer la dernière famille qui lui restait, il n'aurait pas…

Il arriva devant la tombe de ses parents.

Que dire ? Que faire ? Rien…il n'y avait rien à faire. Simplement vivre et se faire à l'idée que le dernier membre de sa famille encore vivant, il ne le reverrait jamais.

Il ne devait pas gâcher le temps qui lui restait, il devait profiter des gens qu'il aime, de sa famille, celle qui l'avait adopté et qu'il avait adoptée.

Il rentra chez lui, chez eux…

Quelque part dans Konoha, un ancien ninja du village, considéré depuis bien longtemps comme traitre, souriait.

Perché dans la cime d'un arbre, il regardait celui qui l'avait haït pendant tant d'année.

Il le vit aller sur la tombe de leurs parents, et rentrer chez lui, perdu dans ses pensées, avec ses doutes, ses peurs et la vérité.

Le lendemain quand Naruto se réveilla, il sentit contre lui un corps, cette odeur, cette peau…enfin il était revenu. Il avait eu si peur qu'il l'abandonne.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais sourit.

Quand il se leva il prépara le petit déjeuner et fut bientôt rejoint par son compagnon et le baiser matinal qui était de rigueur. Pas bien longtemps après les enfants arrivèrent aussi pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Au moment où tout le monde se levait, Kira s'approcha de Sasuke et lui écrasa violemment le pied.

-Ca, c'est pour avoir fait de la peine à papa.

Sasuke saisit le petit et le fit tourner au dessus de sa tête avec un grand sourire.

-Ca n'arrivera plus, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu ne veux pas partir à la recherche d'Itachi ? demanda Naruto un peu inquiet par la réponse.

-Non, j'y ai pensé mais je ne veux pas risquer de perdre ce que j'ai ici, je suis heureux avec vous et c'est ce qui compte. Et puis il me surveille de loin, j'en suis sûr…

"_I am the reason you're alive  
I can't take this any longer honey, don't leave me alone  
Remember the night I held you tight  
Before you go play on me  
Speak with your true mind  
Just one wish, before you deny yourself  
Stay with me, till I get high enough_

Je fais une petite traduction pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'anglais.

« Je suis la raison pour laquelle tu es en vie.

Je ne peux pas supporter cela plus longtemps chéri, ne me laisse pas seul

Rappelle-toi la nuit où je t'ai enlacé fort

Avant que tu ne joues avec moi

Dis ce que tu penses vraiment.

Juste un souhait, avant que tu ne te dénie

Reste avec moi, Jusqu'à ce que je devienne assez fort.

Tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis en vie

Je ne peux pas supporter cela plus longtemps chéri, ne me dit pas au revoir

Rappelle-toi la nuit où je t'ai enlacé fort

Avant que tu ne me fasses pleurer

Ne peux-tu pas changer d'avis ?

Juste un souhait, avant que tu te dénies

Reste avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je devienne assez fort »

J'ai fait la traduction moi-même et comme je ne prétends pas encore être bilingue il doit y avoir des erreurs de traductions.

Donc si vous parlez parfaitement bien l'anglais et que vous remarquez des contre sens ou super grosses fautes merci de me le dire.

Sinon magnifique chanson d'Abingdon boys' school qui ont fait l'opening 1 de d gray man: innocent sorrow et l'opening 1 de darker than black: howling.

* * *

**_Voilà cette fois ci la fic est vraiment finie._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que la fic vous a plu._**

**_Ne desespéré pas il reste le bonus j'attend que ma betâ lectrice me le renvoie et je vous le soumet juste après._**

**_A bientôt pour l'ultime update._**

You are the reason I'm alive  
I can't take this any longer honey, please don't say good-bye  
Remember the night I held you tight  
Before you go make me cry  
Can't you just change your mind?  
Just one wish, before you deny yourself  
Stay with me, till I get high enough"

FIN.

* * *


	24. bonus

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Après une longue absence je peut enfin vous soumettre le bonus d'Uchiha no Uzumaki.**

**J'attendais la version corrigée mais comme je n'ai pas de nouvelle de ma bêta lectrice depuis ma dernière mise à jour je poste quand même le texte et si toutefois j'ai le corrigé plus tard je ferai l'échange.**

**Bonne lecture**

C'était quelques mois après que Naruto fut nommé Hokage. Comme à chaque fois qu'un nouveau Kage était intronisé dans l'un des cinq pays, une réunion avait lieu.

Une sorte de conférence pour s'assurer que le nouvel arrivant n'allait pas perturber la paix établie.

Le problème dans l'histoire c'est que Sasuke avait une mission de quinze jours, il n'était donc pas là. Evidemment Naruto ne pouvait pas emmener ses enfants avec lui.

Quelqu'un devait les garder :

Sakura : impossible la dernière fois Kira avait hurlé tout le chemin qu'il ne voulait pas aller chez « la pas belle qui fait peur », bien sûr Sakura avait entendu le gamin hurler et depuis il était impossible pour les deux de rester ensemble.

Tsunade: non plus, la fois où elle avait joué la nounou de service, Kira lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle avait une ride sur le front, depuis même le voir la faisait s'énerver et le petit s'en amusait en lui faisant à chaque fois la même remarque: « quand mamie elle est en colère on voit ses rides » et il riait aux éclats en la voyant s'énerver.

Kiba : encore moins, une fois les enfants avait demandé à leur père « Pourquoi le monsieur il sent comme son toutou ? » ce qui avait vexé le maître chien.

Iruka : lui non plus, non pas que les enfants ne l'aimait pas au contraire ils l'adoraient. Ils allaient chez lui assez souvent depuis que ce dernier avait proposé à Naruto de les garder quand celui-ci aurait besoin d'intimité avec Sasuke, mais cette semaine impossible c'était les examens à l'académie et il devait faisait partie du jury.

Shikamaru : Depuis la dernière fois il refusait de s'en occuper.  
Cette fois-là, Temari était en visite à Konoha et c'est avec joie que le couple avait accepté de s'occuper des marmots… enfin Temari avait accepté avec joie, Shikamaru lui avait pesté car il ne pourrait pas faire sa sieste quotidienne.

Au début tout ce passait sans problème, d'ailleurs il n'y en eut pas. Temari jouait tranquillement avec les enfants…non, tranquillement n'est pas le mot approprier lorsqu'on parle de Temari, disons qu'elle s'amusait avec les enfants. Shikamaru, lui, était allonger sur son sofa et regardait les trois autres.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa tranquillité fut interrompue par une tornade miniature. Il était déjà l'heure de gouter, l'après midi avait fillé vite et il avait apprécié. Voir sa belle s'occuper d'enfants lui avait fait entrevoir le bonheur qu'il pourrait avoir en lui en faisant un. Toujours est-il qu'il n'y avait pas de nourriture adapté au bébé. Temari dû donc sortir en acheté emmenant avec elle Kira qui la renseignerait sur les pots pour bébé qu'il mangeait habituellement. Le bébé dormait, donc Shikamaru n'avait rien à faire, juste attendre le retour des deux autres. C'était simple de s'occuper d'enfant…beaucoup trop simple. Il admira Nataku qui dormait tranquillement, il avait du mal à l'avouer mais il était mignon. Le petit s'éveilla, étira ses petits bras et joua avec ses jambes. Il tendit les mains vers Shikamaru qui ne put résister et le prit dans ses bras un peu maladroitement. Quand Temari et le petit rentreraient il ? Lui il ne savait pas s'occuper d'un enfant. Que devait-il faire ?

Dans le doute il commença à s'amuser avec le petit qui riait aux éclats. Tout ce compliqua quand une odeur nauséabonde se répandit dans la pièce, et plus encore quand l'ananas se rendit compte que c'était du bébé qu'elle se dégageait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains il allongea le bébé sur le dos. Il fallait lui changer sa couche. Retirer l'usagée ne posait pas de problème, jusque là il avait géré. Ensuite il entreprit de nettoyer les fesses du bambin, là aussi tout se passa sans encombre. Il se saisit d'une couche propre et c'est là que tout se compliqua, le bébé commença à gigoter de telle façon qu'il était impossible pour le ninja de lui mettre la couche.

Il était tellement obnubiler par sa tâche, un peu énerver de voir qu'un bébé arrivait à avoir raison de lui, qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Temari était sur le pas de la porte et regardait son compagnon se démener pour changer un enfant. La scène lui décrocha un sourire. Elle tenait le frère du bébé par la main de façon à ce qu'il n'interrompe pas le brun à l'œuvre. Le gamin tira si fort qu'il arriva à se libérer de l'emprise de la sœur du Kazekage. Il courut vers son frère, tapa sur la jambe du juunin et lui lança :

-Pas comme ça. Tu sais pas comment on fait ! Mon papa il y arrive mieux…

Temari arriva tout sourire. Le brun était gêné de s'être fait surprendre. Il fut la riser de sa mère lorsque le soir Temari lui raconta la scène.

Depuis il n'avait plus voulu s'occuper des enfants de l'hokage même si, il doit bien l'avouer, il les adorait.

Kakashi : La seule fois où il avait eut la charge des enfants, il avait du faire appel à Pakkun pour qu'il l'aide. Après une crise de larmes qu'avait eut Nataku quand Kakashi avait relevé son bandeau, tout c'était bien passer. Etrangement le ninja copieur avait un don pour calmer les enfants. Kira lui demanda qu'est ce que racontait l'histoire de son livre et insista pour qu'il lui raconte, Kakashi avait plié en transformant un peu bien entendu. Icha Icha paradise devint l'histoire d'un prince qui était tombée fou amoureux d'une princesse et qui essayait par tout les moyens de la séduire, tout cela remixé à la sauce ninjas bien sûr.

Mais pour le moment il n'était pas au village.

Konohamaru : C'était la seule perspective qui restait. Naruto avait prévu la parade et prétendit que c'était une mission ainsi il ne pourrait pas refuser.

Tout ce passait a peu prés bien, jusqu'au moment où le plus grand avait voulu s'aventurer dans la forêt en portant son frères dans les bras comme il le pouvait. Konohamaru les avait emmenés au parc pour qu'il s'amuse un peu et le plein air ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal. Entre temps Moegi était arrivée et il avait reporté son attention sur la fille et mit de côté les fils de son « patron » comme il l'appelait autrefois.

Les petits étaient donc en vadrouille. Kira ne marcha pas très longtemps, son frère était lourd à ses yeux et il ne pouvait plus faire un pas. Ils s'amusèrent un moment mais Nataku se mit à pleurer.

-T'as raison moi aussi j'ai faim mais je sais pas comment on rentre chez nous.

Le bébé pleurait de plus en plus et en voyant cela Kira se mit à sangloter à son tour.

C'est alors qu'une ombre apparue de nulle part fit son arrivée. En la voyant le bébé s'arrêta de pleurer, il se mit à gazouiller en tendant ses petits bras vers la personne. Percevant le changement d'attitude de son frère Kira relevant la tête. Il ouvrit de grand eux en découvrant qui se dressait devant lui. Un mot franchit ses lèvres :

-Sasu-chan ? demanda il en essuyant ses yeux encore baignés de larmes.

La personne sourit. On ne l'avait pas souvent confondu avec son frère.

En le voyant sourire les enfants furent rassurés.

-Dit t'es qui ?

-…

-Tu peux nous ramener à la maison ?

L'homme ne répondit pas mais prit les petits dans ses bras.

En rentrant dans la maison de leurs parents, il les mit au lit et lança un jutsu afin qu'ils s'endorment. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était là.

Pendant se temps Konohamaru était paniqué : il s'était enfin rendu compte que les enfants n'étaient plus à ses côtés. Il avait cherché dans tout le village. Enfin le dernier endroit où il n'était pas allé voir chez eux. Peut être qu'ils en avaient tout simplement eut marre et qu'ils étaient rentré.

Quand il rentra dans la maison il découvrit les deux poupons endormis. Comment ils étaient arrivés à rentrer chez eux ? Comment avaient ils grimpés dans leur lits ? Tout ça restait un mystère et mieux vallait qu'il le reste.

Quand Naruto revint de sa réunion, il remercia Konohamaru chaleureusement.

On ne sut jamais ce qui était arrivé aux enfants, quand konohamaru avait demandé à Kira ce qu'ils avaient fait le garçon lui répondit qu'ils avaient joué avec Sasuke.

Jamais le petit ne parla de ça à son père. L'homme lui avait demandé de ne pas en parler.

-Pourquoi je peux pas dire que j'ai joué avec toi Sasu-chan ?

-Parce que…c'est un secret, avait répondit l'Uchiha.

-OK !

Il ne resterait aucune trace de la rencontre entre le sharingan et les enfants. Simplement un souvenir enfouit dans la mémoire des deux petits…ainsi que le collier que le bébé avait à l'époque arraché au déserteur.

Plus tard quand Nataku le portera et que son père lui demandera où il l'a obtenu il lui répondra simplement :

-C'est un secret.

Avant de partir en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

**_Voilà, cette fois c'est vraiment fini._**

**_J'espère que ça vous aura plus jusqu'au bout._**

**_Quand j'ai écrit ce bonus j'étais danss ma période "a fond sur les bambins"^^._**

**_Sinon que dire d'autre: déjà désolée du retard et désolée pour les fautes s'il en reste et ce doit être le cas dites le moi._**

**_Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la fic et du bonus._**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des review ça fait très plaisir, pour ceux qui ont laissé des anonymes merci et désolée de pas vous avoir répondu ( sf si vous avez laissé votre adresse mail dans ce cas là ça aura été fait)._**

**_Merci à ma bêta lectrice qui à pris la correction en cours et qui m'a bien aidée sur les chapitre qu'elle a corrigé et ses idées pour mes modifications._**

**_A plus pour une autre fic si je me remet à l'écriture._**

* * *


End file.
